¡Suelta a mi chico!
by Narcotic.Love
Summary: Cuando en lugar de superpoderes y una torre en forma de T, hay adolescentes con mucho dinero en el mejor instituto del país, ¿Qué clase de cosas pueden pasar? ¿Quienes son sus rivales, si no hay villanos? ¿Serán acaso, sus propios sentimientos?
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**HI EVERYONE!**

Dios! Que nervios! Mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia. Mi nombre es Cami, y tengo 12 ,asi que comprendan si tengo errores-

**IMPORTANTE :**

**LOLA vendría a ser BUMBLE-BEE y Raven es RACHEL NICOLE.Starfire es "ESTRELLA KORIAND..." El resto son fáciles. (igual con la descripción se dan cuenta) .El punto es que los nombres no son muy lindos ,pero la idea es sacar muchos diminutivos para que puedan usar sus amigos ,entienden.**

**En esta historia Jump City es un lugar adinerado. Los chicos se conocen desde la cuna,más o menos ,porque ya se conocían los padres**

**Garfield y Kory son primos (L) me encantaba la idea, son muy cariñosos, casi viven juntos y podrían estar toda la vida a los abrazos.**

**Me copié de Patito Feo ,es que era muy gracioso "PRETTYLAND" ...Mi cole es "Cutteland" porque vivo diciendo "It's so cute!" todo el tiempo xD**

**Historia basada en la canción "No me digas que No" de Nikki Clan. Al principio, luego surgieron ideas propias y así todo terminó en este fic, que si leemos con dedicación veremos que nada que ver con la canción.**

**Las parejas SF/Robin CB/Raven Y CY/Bumblee-Bee ;aunque no parezca.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 :INTRODUCCIÓN**

Había una vez una bonita ,esplendorosa ,fantástica ,resplandeciente ciudad llamada Jump City .Bueno, ok! No tengo ni la más remota idea de si era especial ,impactante ,atractiva ,etcétera ,pero con algo hay que rellenar,si quieren averiguarlo vallan a conocerla . Sólo sé que no era una ciudad cualquiera. Estaba llena de gente adinerada , pero no por eso malas personas.No todos .En esta ciudad estaban las mejores casas (si,la mitad del sector estaba llena de corruptos, la otra mitad es la que vamos a usar), y en medio de ésta la mejor escuela del país. La preparatoria de futuros presidentes, aritstas famosos,o simplemente vagos que estudiaron en un buen colegio se llamaba "Cuteland School of arts" (en castellano vendría a ser : "Bonitolandia ,escuela de las artes" ,y si, me copié de Patito Feo "PRETTYLAND" xD) ,y aunque el nombre fuera completamente estúpido ,los profesores no tanto (bueno si, pero cultos por lo menos) ,por lo que allí se enseñaba muy bien. Había talleres de arte, música, baile (eran todos la misma mierda,pero con diferente nombre xD) , pero también se valoraba el deporte ;la gimnasia rítmica ,el voley, jockey ,fútbol ,básquet ,rugby ,etc. Aunque como todos imaginarán ,todo esto era porque la directora no quería que ninguno de sus prestigiosos alumnos fuera obeso, así que con todos estos deportes los tenía entretenidos y en forma.

En esa escuela estudiaba a un grupo de amigos. Sus nombres eran Estrella Koriand Anderson (la madre estaba al pedo y le pareció que Estrella quedaba lindo …capaz que si, pero sin el segundo ,por dios!) , Rachel Nicole Zabbini ( agregué el nombre Nicole para que las chicas le digan "Nikki" o Nic, oscéa ,para tener un par mas de diminutivos), Garfield Logan , Lola Stephens , Victor Stone y por último , Richard Dick Grayson . No nombraría a estos chicos si no fuera porque tienen algo que ver con la historia. Pero ahora vamos a describirlos un poco:

Kory , más conocida como "Estrella" o "Star" (Colegio bilingüe ,tipo nadaaaaaa ,oscéa,a veces los amigos le decían Star) ,era una de las más codiciadas del colegio. Tenía el pelo largo ,lacio y pelirrojo, con un pequeño flequillo. Ojos verdes, sonrisa bonita y un poco creída . Pero claro, si papi tiene más plata que el presidente ,es lindísima, y encima es inteligente ,que se le va a hacer. Además ,su nombre es "Estrella" ,y se lo tomó tan a pecho, que estudió canto y baile desde que estaba en la panza, más o menos .Y eso había dado buenos frutos. Pero igual era buena, no se equivoquen (de no ser así¿Qué haría con tantos amigos?)

Rachel ,en cambio ,era un poco más reservada…un poco! Le gustaba la lectura ,la poesía y era la más madura del grupo pero no por eso aburrida. Tenía el cabello corto hasta arriba de los hombros, de un color negro violáceo , y ojos al mismo tono. Su piel era blanca como un papel (a diferencia de Kory, ella es blanca también ,pero con un poco más de pigmentación) . Tenía un muy buen cuerpo ,que no pasaba desapercibido ni con el uniforme de la escuela. Eso de ser famosa y demás le resbalaba ,pero cantaba lindo de todas formas.

Garfield Logan …Oh! Que sería de Cuteland sin sin el primito de Kory . No solo era hermoso, sino que además era bueno y muy dulce. Tenía el cabello castaño claro ,cerca del rubio ,y lacio. Y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su prima ,verdes, grandes y **muy** atractivos. Prácticamente se podría decir que ambos son gemelos ,si no fuera porque Kory es pelirroja y tres meses más chica. Garfield ,(que era muy cargado por el dibujito de Cartoon Network) tenía un cuerpo muy atlético ,pero cuidado, el no jugaba fútbol ,para nada. Él jugaba rugby. Y las chicas morían viéndolo jugar.

Estado físico era lo que tenía Lola. Jugaba voley en el colegio, y era una de las mejores. Lola era la típica morena bonita del colegio. Tenía el pelo largo hasta arriba del ombligo ,ondulado y castaño oscuro. Su piel era oscura y sus ojos de un color marrón tirando a gris. Tenía un **gran** busto, pero no por eso era fácil…cualquiera que mirara a sus "chicas" sin discreción ,se ganaba un golpe. Y nada de comentar algo sobre su trasero ,porque terminaban en el hospital sin duda alguna(Pregúntenle a la mitad de los chicos con los que ha salido) Respecto a personalidad ,Lola era la más dinámica de las tres amigas .Muy activa ,fiestera ,divertida ,compradora compulsiva…y mala estudiante! No mala, perezosa es la palabra. Pero sus amigas se encargaban de encasillarla (mejor ellas que los padres.)

Aunque en realidad, no era necesario que se defendiera sola ,para eso estaba Victor. También jugaba rugby, y en su tiempo libre hacía **muchas** pesas. Era el más alto y fortachón del grupo. Y creo que también del curso. Al igual que Lola ,Vic era moreno ,y tenía ojos pardos. No tenía cabello ,se lo rapaba siempre. Las chicas ,cuando hacía calor ,iban a sus entrenamientos y lo acosaban gritando cosas como "¿No hace mucho calor para la camisa?" o "¡Quítate la playera, Musculito!" .(También le decían Mister Músculo ,pero eso no le gustaba. Para nada (recuerden la propaganda). Era muy buen amigo, muy maduro pero al mismo tiempo muy fiestero. Las fiestas en casa de Vic nunca salían mal.

Inteligente ,gracioso ,lindo ,rugbier (no le gustaba mucho el deporte al principio, pero sus amigos lo convencieron y terminó por encantarle) . Eso era lo principal para decir de Richard ( odia su nombre ,suelen decirle ,Dick) . También podemos hablar de sus ojazos azules. Que con mirar siquiera de reojo llenaban de baba a las Miss Hueca ,Miss Hormona Súper-hiper-mega-ultra Activada y Miss No personalidad ,entre otras ( si se hicieron mucho lío ,las más idiotas andaban atrás suyo, y las otras chicas más normales…también) ¿Y el pelo negro ,suave, sedoso y lacio ? Con rozar un mechón no había chica que no se sintiera en el paraíso (y las profesora de Matemática muy a menudo solía agarrarle el pelo para decirle que se lo corte ,porque "estaba en contra de las reglas"…óscea ,vieja babosa ,¿ No ves que la otra mitad de pendejos tiene el pelo más largo que el Tío Cosa? No seas tan obvia!)

A si,no me tengo que olvidar de decirles que los chicos estaban entre los 15 y 16 años (el más grande es Victor ,la más chica es Kory)

Así ,la noche del sábado ,los seis chicos estaban divididos , las chicas en casa de Kory (si se le puede decir casa, demasiado lujo) y los chicos en casa de Victor (que tampoco es precisamente una casa , para que se den una idea su cuarto ocupaba ¼ de una casa común y corriente).

Ellas, tan finas y delicadas como una rosa y correctas ,imposible escucharlas decir insultos ,o hablar de cosas obscenas , ni menos oírlas gritar , ellas eran damitas de sociedad y … -LOLA PUEDES DEJAR DE VOMITAR! YA LLEVAS MUCHO RATO!- Gritó histérica Kory.

- Kory ,¿Cómo quieres que deje de vomitar? Acaba de ver una serie de fotos de su profesor de un extraño taller que está en contra de los condones y dice que debemos hacerlo solo para reproducirnos cuando seamos adultos responsables, acostado con algo que parecía ser un travesti –Trató de calmarla Rachel- Y ni hablemos del video.

-Pero Nikki ,ya pasó media hora de eso –Dijo la chica ,algo cansada. -

- FUE LO PEOR QUE VI EN MI VIDA,LO PEOOOOOR!- Gritaba Lola ente vómito y vómito ,en el cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-…Además ,el tipo con el que se estaba acostando no era travesti ,nuestro profesor es el travesti –Explicó Estrella ( recuerden Estrella/Star /Kory la misma persona, pero a veces sus amigos le dicen de diferente manera ,y Nicole/Nikki/Rachel también son la misma, nos referimos a Raven) como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa.-Además el video no llegó a verlo, a los dos minutos ya estaba vomitando-

- Eh , Estrellita querida ,no creo que me agrade demasiado hablar de eso… pero considerando que el otro tipo parecía mucho más masculino que el profesor,creo que tienes razón- Aprobó Nikki .

-¡¿Cómo voy a verlo a la cara el lunes, sabiendo a qué se dedica cuando no corrige exámenes?!- Gritó Lola totalmente asqueada desde el baño.

-LOLA O SALES DE AHÍ O IMPRIMO LAS FOTOS Y LAS PEGO EN TU DIARIO!-Amenazó Kory.-o peor…LAS ESCONDO EN TU TAREA!

-Aquí estoy –Dijo la chica ,aún algo shokeada . Pero bueno ,si consideramos que acaba de ver en unas fotos (sin contar el video) a un larguirucho ,de nariz puntiaguda ,pelo negro, largo y totalmente grasiento (que para colmo es tu profesor de un taller extraño llamado "Ciencias de la Vida") en una cama ,con una tanga de leopardo (porque calzoncillo ni a palos! ) y un tipo cuya identidad desconocían pero que debía ser muy valiente ,¿Quién no lo estaría?

- ¿Y me quieres contar de donde sacaron los chicos las fotos y este video?- Preguntó Rachel con curiosidad; Esas fotos eran oro hecho polvo. Y ni hablar del video

-Bueno…-Dijo algo incómoda Kory .Lo que tenía que decir estaba a punto de crear un tremendo griterío. Luego de respirar ,dijo – Victor los consiguió… se los pasó Katherine- Esta última parte, la dijo casi en silencio ;en un susurro imposible de descifrar.

- ¿Podrías repetir la última frase? –Pidió Lola ,que ahora escuchaba con mucha atención .Algo le decía que ya sabía lo que su amiga había querido decir.

-Se los pasó Katherine –Volvió a repetir ,igual de bajito.

-Kory …no escuché absolutamente nada –Le contestó Rachel .

-Se los pasó Katherine- Repitió, un poquito más alto.

-Anderson!- Dijo Lola

- SE LOS PASÓ KATHERINE!- Gritó Kory, resignada. Ahora venía lo peor.

-AHHHHH! PEDAZO DE PERRAA!- Gritaba Lola enfunrecida .- ¿CREE QUE POR PASARLE UNAS FOTITOS Y UN VIDEO ES GENIAL?¿CREE QUE AHORA HA GANADO TERRENO? NO! NO ES NADIE. NO ES NADIE PARA ÉL-Seguía gritando ,celosísima. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella siempre trataba de llamar la atención, siempre. Esa que se hacía llamar "Kathy" era experta en sacarla de sus casillas. Siempre se la pasaba coqueteando con él; metiéndolo en su juego de seducción… Recordaba la fiesta de hacía dos semanas y a la idiota esa con su minifalda de jean , que era **muy** mini ,y bailaba como una loca, delante de Victor… Y su novio… ¿Cómo podía haber tenido novio? Todo el mundo sabía que ella no era de fiar!!!! Ella sabía bien que a Kathy le gustaba Victor ,mejor dicho, le gustaban los músculos de Victor ,desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de su noviecito. Ninguna chica veía en el sus ojos oscuros ,ni su sonrisa de travieso ,ni lo bueno que era, ni lo comprensivo que podía ser. Ninguna. Ella era la única que lo quería en serio. ¿Qué? Ella no,no lo quería. DIOS! Eran amigos de toda la vida, por supuesto que lo quería!…Pero Lola hablaba de querer de otra forma, y ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ,si lo quería de esa forma ,lo quería y mucho.

Y así ,mientras pensaba en su adorado Mister Músculo ,fue corriendo a la computadora.

No tuvo que hablarle, El se encargó de eso :

_**VIIC**__ dice : Lola?_

_**Lo **__dice : Victor?! Cómo la están pasando?_

_**VIIC **__dice : Bien ,de maravilla… viste las fotos?_

_**Lo**__ dice : Si ,y déjame decirte que estuve vomitando…todavía me da náuseas :S_

_**VIIC **__dice ¿Y cuando viste el video qué hiciste?_

_**Lo **__dice : Sólo pude ver los primeros dos minutos ___

_**VIIC **__dice : Lo siento ,no debí pasarte las fotos._

_**Lo **__dice : No lo sientas ,no podía no verlas. Es sólo que…bueno, las náuseas vienen sin ser llamadas...Pero ,¿Cómo obtuviste las fotos?_

_**VIIC **__dice : Katherine … apenas me conecté me dijo " Hola vic, cariñooooo, cómo estás? Oye, no quiero ser molesta ,pero mira estas fotos! Y si ves el video te mueres!!!!!"_

_**Lo **__dice ¡Qué molesta!_

_**VIIC **__dice : No es que me moleste…es que es…muy impulsiva :S_

_**Lo**__ dice : Victor ,te molesta . ¡Admítelo!_

_**VIIC **__dice: Pero me da lástima…_

_**Lo**__ dice ¿Lástima?_

_**VIIC **__dice : Si… la acaba de dejar su novio_

_**Lo**__ dice ¡Ella terminó con él! En clase les dijo a sus amigas que la tenía muy chiquita y ya estaba muerta del aburrimiento!!!!!!!! Además de que se comporta como una cualquiera en todo momento, delante o no de su ahora ex –novio._

_**VIIC **__dice ¡Pobre chico! Pero que yo sepa David la tiene bastante grande, o eso aparenta en las duchas del colegio._

_**Lo **__dice : Te parece bonita ¿?_

_**VIIC **__dice :Nunca me puse a pensar ,es como las otras. Pero es muy gorda_

_**Lo**__ dice : IDIOTA! Te hablaba de Katherine ,no de la "cosita" de Davis_

_**VIIC **__dice : Menos mal! . La verdad es que si ,es bastante bonita. Además siempre me ha prestado atención .Aunque me moleste_

_**Lo**__ dice : Si, puede ser . Pero otras chicas te irían mejor. Katherine sólo mira tus músculos._

_**VIIC**__ dice :Otras chicas también ,y no me persiguen tanto. A ella parezco interesarle de verdad._

_**Lo**__ dice ¿Para qué hablar de ella ,si la vamos a ver pasado mañana?_

_**VIIC **__dice : …Tú sacaste el tema…Todavía no entiendo porque la odias tanto._

_**Lo **__dice ¡No la odio! Es que… no lo se, no me cae, para nada_

_**VIIC **__dice : La odias ,no la puedes ni ver.¡Admite que no la puedes ver ni en pintura!_

_**Lo**__ dice ¿Por qué siempre me haces confesar?_

_**VIIC **__dice : xD no lo se. ¿Por qué no te cae Katherine? _

_**Lo**__ dice : Tú no lo entiendes…_

_**VIIC **__dice : … puede ser_

_**VIIC **__dice : Lola?_

_**VIIC **__dice : Lola?_

_**VIIC **__dice : Lolitaaa? A dónde fuiste?_

_**Lo**__ dice : Soy Kory, Lola se fue a buscar unas sodas. Nos vemos el lunes! Hasta luego, chicos,_

_**VIIC**__ dice : Adios ,Kory. Los chicos les mandan saludos…_

_**Lo**__ dice : Ok ;) Dile a mi primito que lo quiero mucho ____ (L)_

_**VIIC **__dice : Dice que te adora ,y que mañana va a dormir a tu casa_

_**Lo **__dice : De acuerdo ,pero siempre y cuando no se traiga la misma camiseta azul para dormir ,es que me tiene cansada! _

_**VIIC**__ dice : jajaj, Ok, adios Chicas_

_**Lo **__dice :Adios! ___

La verdad era que Lola no había ido a ningún lado ,estaba tirada en la cama de Kory ,en silencio ,viendo por el enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón. Desde el cuarto de su amiga se podía ver un pintoresco caminito ,con casas muy bonitas ,que se extendía doblándose a ambos lados. A la izquierda ,había más casas ,y edificios con departamentos súper lujosos ( a tres cuadras se encontraba su casa, y a cinco la de Rachel);a la derecha había pocas casas ,y pocas cuadras más adelante empezaba la zona comercial de la ciudad ,en donde ,en una pequeña pero vistosa callecita se encontraba su imponente colegio. Cuteland. En donde todo había empezado ,y en donde todo terminaría si no replanteaba su vida un poco. Lola no era para nada estudiosa ,era muy impulsiva y sus maestros la querían ,pero su preceptora no se perdía una oportunidad para molestarle ,y ,llenarle un poco la cabeza a la directora _"La señorita Lola Stephens no se comporta como corresponde ,¿Ha visto los aretes que usa? No me parece correcto No,no,no,no…" _Le decía a la directora en los recesos ,ella lo sabía por las tantas veces que la habían citado para hablar sobre su conducta. O _"¡ Señorita Stephens qué se supone que hace fuera del salón ,ya terminó su receso!" _Le decía cada vez que la veía fuera del aula cuando había terminado el recreo hacía dos o tres minutos( el salón estaba completamente vacío). Solía repetírselo casi todos los días , y la llenaban de sanciones .Esa mujer la fastidiaba ,demasiado, y por eso sus padres ya le habían dicho más de una vez que no pasaría mucho rato más en esa escuela _"Lolita, cariño …Segura que quieres seguir en Cuttie con esa mujer pisándote los talones" _( N/A : La mayoría de los alumnos llama su escuela "Cuttie") -le decían . . . Y si, ella se quedaría en su amado "Cuttie" ,su preceptora no iba a intimidarla mucho tiempo más.

Además de que las Matemáticas no eran lo suyo ,para nada, le costaban y más de una vez había estado a punto de reprobar , y su profesora no parecía interesada en ayudarle ; Pero gracias al cielo Rachel estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Quizá ustedes piensen que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero si lo tiene; Si Katherine intentaba insinuarse a Victor, ahora que sabía que él pensaba que ella era linda ,la mataría ;le arrancaría las extensiones y las uñas postizas . Y si eso pasaba ,su preceptora lograría que la expulsen ; convencería a la directora llevándole un té importado con galletas ,y todas las cosas que les gusta comer a las directoras adineradas de colegios privados. Y estaría acabada ,la directora no podrían negarse ,terminaría con castigos muy serios en la casa y adiós universidad ; ¿Qué institución querría a una muchachita expulsada del mejor colegio de los Estados Unidos? O peor ¿Qué pasaría con su reputación? Tenía que llevar el apellido ,su padre era el dueño del centro comercial de Jump City ,no podía dejarlo mal parado. Pero las líneas que Victor le había enviado la sacaban de quicio "_La verdad es que si ,es bastante bonita"_ Bonita. ¿Bonita esa idiota? Si. Era una perra, pero era muy delgada ,tenía una nariz operada muy bonita y lentes de contacto azules , más tintura y extensiones rubias ¡Para cualquier chico era bonita ese pedazo de escarcha!

La- voy- a-matar –Dijo entre dientes, no le importaba nada más ,su preceptora se podía ir al Diablo, y su directora era más manipulable que un gatito. La mataría si volvía a meterse en lo que no le correspondía. Y cuando Lola Stephens dice algo, lo cumple.

Y nosotras te vamos a ayudar .-Dijeron Rachel y Kory, sonriéndole.

¿Qué¿Cómo lo supieron?-

Te conocemos desde que usabas pañales¿A qué te suena eso?- Respondió Kory

Ay, Estrellita , Nikkie ,muchas gracias,¡Sabía que contaba con ustedes! –Dijo la chica- Más le vale que el lunes no se suba la pollera al pasar a su lado, porque la mato – Dijo con una cara que asustaba a cualquiera

Mmm, no, Lolita, no- Dijo Rachel

¿Qué?-

Tú no la vas a matar de la manera que tu crees. Te vas a tirar a la piscina ,por decirlo de alguna manera-Explicó Kory . Rachel y ella sabían de que hablaban ,con mirarse a los ojos se dieron cuenta de que pensaban en lo mismo.

¿Qué pretendes que haga? – Preguntó Lola aterrada ,esas miradas no le avecinaban nada bueno.

Vas a ser la única para Victor, no te vas a separar de él ni aunque te obliguen ,las horas de clase con él ,los recreos con él ,y las horas fuera de la escuela también- Dijo Rachel, sacando de la nada una pizarra que tenía unos dibujitos muy chistosos de Lola y Victor.

Y por si esa perra quiere tratar de hacer algo… nosotras vamos a actuar primero, tiene que creer que ustedes están a punto de empezar a salir ,así que usarás la complicidad de amiga que solo tu tienes con él y tienes la partida ganada- Agregó Kory ,sus ojos brillaban con maldad .

Pero entonces… ¿Qué tiene que ver la piscina?- Preguntó Lola, esa parte no le había quedado del todo clara.

Quise decir que aunque él se de cuenta de todo, tú no vas a dejar de hacerlo ,comprendes-

Pero, pero…¿Estás sugiriendo que me arriesgue a que él adivine lo que siento? Kory, nuestra amistad se iría por la borda.

Y saldría el amor… me parece un buen cambio. – Opinó Rachel

Nicole ,no creo que comprendas.-

Si que comprendo ,tu vas a competir contra Katherine ,aunque Victor se de cuenta, quizá se asombre de lo que eres capaz de hacer por él, y eso me parece algo bueno.-

Rachel no me ayudas! –

Si quieres a Victor ,demuéstralo-

Ok ,acepto.- Se resignó Lola

Oye…tengo una idea… -Dijo Kory. Se le había prendido la lamparita.

Habla!- Dijeron Nikkie y Lola al mismo tiempo.

¿Recuerdan a Mike ,verdad?-

Si, por supuesto. ¿Qué hay con él?

Bueno ,como lo ayudé con sus tareas de Gramática la semana pasada ,me dijo que cualquier favor que necesite, puedo pedírselo a él.-

¿Y?-

Y que si quieren humillar a Katherine ,yo se como.- Sus ojos brillaban con maldad .Esa "Kathy" no era quien para meterse con su amiga ,y con su amigo tampoco ;ella quería que Vic estuviera con una chica inteligente .

**¿Cuál es el plan de Kory?**

**¿Saldrá Katherine lo suficientemente humillada como para conformar a Lola?**

**¿Qué les dirá el profesor acerca del video?**

**SI LES INTERESA : REVIEW Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**BESOOOO,**

**CAMI:)**


	2. CELOS ASESINOS

**Hola!**

**Bueno,vengo con el segundo Cap, que me quedó más o menos del mismo tamaño. La historia va a tener algo un poco más interesante.**

**Respecto a la pregunta de uno de los reviews (gracias por ellos!) Las parejas son Lola&Victor , Rachel&Garfield y Kory&Dick (ya va a haber un poco de eso hoy xD) ,es más, la pareja principal iba a ser Kory&Dick ,pero por una cosa u otra terminó asi.**

**Ahora si, por fin el CAP 2.**

**ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**CAPÍTULO 2 :CELOS ASESINOS.**

El fin de semana había pasado , Kory había rebelado su plan a sus amigas ,y parecía muy prometedor.

Ahora era lunes, las 7:45 A.M. (las clases ,empiezan a las 8), y Lolita se preparaba para comenzar "La Guerra" ; ella iba a ser la única para Victor ,y en caso de no poder serlo ; Katherine no lo sería tampoco. No si ella podía impedirlo

Terminó de arreglarse el cabello , se colgó su mochila al hombro y bajó a desayunar. Un desayuno rápido ,y sin apetito la llevó al auto de su padre para dejarla en el colegio ; aunque viviera a unas pocas cuadras ,no le gustaba ir caminando ; volver si, era más divertido .Pero no ir caminando, nunca caminaba en la mañana.

Siete cuadras más tarde ,se arregló la pollera y bajó del auto, luego de besar la mejilla de su padre , caminó hacia la entrada.

¡Lolita!- La recibió Pía con un abrazo. Pía era una muchacha muy amiga del grupito ,y estaba con Lola en voley ; tenía el cabello largo y castaño con ondas, y los ojos azul cielo- Las chicas me contaron del plan ,cuentas conmigo! – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Pía tampoco era la mejor amiga de Katherine , por decirlo de alguna manera ,pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

¡Gracias ,Pía!- Le contestó Lola loca de contenta ,ahora que Pía se había dispuesto a ayudarle, todo sería más fácil. – Y ya se como puedes ayudarme… -Agregó de manera misteriosa. Pía sonrió entusiasmada; el chico que a ella le gustaba desde siempre le había confesado estar enamorado de Katherine ,y la muy perra lo había tratado de lo peor ,tanto que el terminó por cortarle ,aunque Katherine diga que lo dejó porque la tenía chiquita, la verdad es que David la dejó porque lo había dejado mal parado más de una vez ; y estaba harto de escuchar a sus amigos decir que ella no parecía interesada en compromisos, o por lo menos no estaba demasiado interesada en él.

Bien ,ya saben que veinte minutos antes del segundo recreo tendremos el ensayp general del acto en conmemoración a los 150 años del colegio –Les comentaba su profesora de historia – Srta. Reese ¿Trajo el trabajo que va a presentar en el acto?- Agregó volviéndose hacia Katherine . La chica tenía que armar un video e ir explicándolo , un video que contuviera lo más importante ;como el uniforme que usaban antes ,algunas fotos de chicos que hubieran egresado ,como estaba construído antes ,etc.

Por supuesto, profesora- Dijo la chica ,sonriendo con suficiencia. Lo que no sabía ,era que ese trabajo no se iba a poder lucir, para nada. –Estaba pensando… creo que presentarlo sola sería tremendamente aburrido… ¿No puedo presentarlo con Victor? –Preguntó con su mejor voz de "consentida de la maestra" .Fulminó a Lola con la mirada.

Buena idea ,Sr. Stone ,¿ Cree que podría usted? –Le preguntó la maestra a Vic

Lola- Susurró Kory a la morena. Lola sabía que tenía que actuar

No Victor, no puedes-Le dijo la chica ,haciéndole señas de que le siguiera la corriente-

¿Qué dice , Srta. Stephens? –Preguntó molesta su profesora. Su alumna consentida iba a tener lo que ella quería.

Oh,si , ahora recuerdo ,la ,la ….- Trató de seguirla Vic, pero no pudo ,no se le ocurría nada.

Lo que ocurre ,es que tenemos una reunión de capitanes en la cuarta hora, y la reunión termina justo a tiempo para empezar el acto … ¿Y si llega tarde a la presentación? Sería imperdonable , Kathy cariño ,búscate a otro compañero.- Le contestó Lola con cierto desprecio que la profesora no percibió.

Kathy ,yo te ayudo si quieres – Le dijo Pía sonriendo falsamente delante de la profesora.

¿Por qué no? Es decir ,la señorita McNatto la ayudó a preparar el video, según tengo entendido- Acotó Lola – Me parece una excelente idea ¡Qué buena eres ,Pía! – Agregó fingiendo ; ella sabía bien que Pía no tenía ganas de hacerlo ,pero gracias al cielo se había ofrecido ,y si una de las amigas de Lola estaba en la escena del crimen ,sería muy difícil que la descubran ¿Quién le haría algo a uno de sus amigos en un acto tan importante?

Además de que también colaboró para elegir qué decir en cada parte… – Reflexionó la profesora

Si, y se más de la mitad de los comentarios ,e incluso puedo decir unas pequeñas palabras para presentarlo –Agregó la castaña ,parecía muy interesada en participar.

Decidido ; Srta. Reese ,la Srta. McNatto se encargará de ayudarla con la presentación- Concedió la profesora.

Pero ,pero…Agh ,de acuerdo Pía ,pero no hagas el ridículo – Contestó Katherine furiosa ; ella quería trabajar con Victor. "_Muchas gracias ,sanguijuela Stephens" _Pensó mientras miraba a su ahora compañera de presentación, que le sonreía inocentemente.

Rachel y Kory se chocaron las manos mientras volteaban a ver a Lola y a Pía. Las cuatro chicas estaban muy ansiosas ;

Katherine Reese tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar acercarse a Victor.

¿ Ahora cómo guardamos el video en su mochila? –Preguntó Rachel . Ya habían pasado las primeras dos horas ,y tenían un receso de 15 minutos.

O ,mejor dicho ,¿Cómo hacemos para que no se de cuenta que lo estamos cambiando?¡ Los CDs no son iguales ,apenas lo vea se dará cuenta! – La corrigió Lola

Bueno ,lo primero no es difícil ; Nosotras podemos meterlo en su mochila en el recreo ,el salón siempre está vacío, y ninguna de sus amigas está adentro porque se la pasan coqueteando con los chicos en el patio … y con el tema de los CD's que son diferentes ,bueno ,dudo mucho que lo valla a ver antes de entregarlo ,si lo guardamos en la misma caja ,no pasará nada- Contestó Kory

Lolita cariño ,sabes que no me echo atrás pero… Es el acto en el que se celebran los 150 años del colegio…y estamos por cambiar el video por …bueno ,por el video de un profesor usando tanga de leopardo- Empezó a plantear Pía ,y la última frase la dijo con asco – Imagínate que nos descubran … ¡Nos expulsarían a todos! – Terminó con un poco de desesperación.

No, Pio-Pio -Le dijo con cariño Lola – A ti no te dirán nada ,por eso te pedí que te ofrecieras a estar al frente del acto con Katherine ,para que no puedan culparte ; ¿Quién querría humillarse a si mismo? Además tu nunca te mostraste enfadada con esa porción de porquería delante de las profesoras , ellas no pueden decirte nada. – La calmó. Pía sonrió.

¿Qué hacen? – Dijo Dick apareciendo de la nada detrás de la pelirroja, que lo miró y se sonrojó un poco ; anoche había soñado con él , y no era la primera vez. Ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa ,y ella lo sabía ,pero no podía imaginarse con él ; su amistad se iría por el caño, y perderlo la mataría. Prefería ser solo su amiga a ser una porción de materia más disuelta en su universo.

Oh, yo…¡chicas me tengo que ir! – Dijo Kory, segundos antes de irse corriendo, a ella le correspondía meter el CD falso en la mochila de Katherine ,y si lo dejaba para lo último no tendría tiempo , sinónimo de adiós humillación para la rubia. Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo ,tenía que desaparecer en ese mismo instante,antes de que Dick se ofreciera a acompañarla o algo, tenía que evitarlo…por lo menos por el momento. Lo que debió tomar en cuenta ,era que Dick no la iba a dejar así como así , quería preguntarle porque hacía rato que estaba tan distante ,así que se apresuró a seguirla.

¡Star ,no corrás! – Le dijo cerrándole el paso al acorralarla contra un árbol (la escuela tenía un patio cubierto y el otro descubierto ,pero para los recreos siempre estaban en el descubierto)

Hoy me evitaste todo el día –Le dijo el chico, esa reacción por parte de la chica no le había gustado ; él no podía estar sin su Estrellita. – Y no es la primera vez.

Lo siento –Dijo mirándolo con una carita capaz de mover montañas .Unas chicas la miraron mal desde su posición.

Acepto tus disculpas...pero dime porqué...Yo te quiero mucho, Estrellita, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo...¡Y si me evitas no puedo!- Oh no, ahora se estaba comportando como el niño más tierno del mundo,¡Y ella no sabía que contestarle!

Es que…- Okay ,se tiraba por la borda, se lo decía y llegaba a tiempo a poner el Cd en su lugar , _"Lola ;esto es por ti" _pensó antes de comenzar a hablar – Digamos que nuestra relación ha cambiado un poco ,si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

¡Oye! Si lo dices porque salí con Sophie la semana pasada ,déjame decirte que sólo somos amigos ,no me voy a casar con ella, y tampoco voy a dejar a mis otros amigos por una chica –Contestó Richard . Dios, ella no se refería a eso, pero si con contestarle solucionaba su problema sin confesarle que estaba **terriblemente** enamorada de él, bienvenido sea.

¿Seguro? -Preguntó Estrella ,porque aunque no tenía nada que ver con su problema ,no quería que **su **Dick estuviera con otras chicas. Recordaba que casi se moría de celos la tarde del martes pasado cuando ambos chicos fueron por un helado ;pero al parecer ni siquiera se habían besado. Mejor así.

Por supuesto, Estrellita ,aunque me enamore ,mis amigos serán siendo más importantes –Le dijo el pelinegro.

¿Pero yo seguiré siendo la más importante de todos verdad? –Quiso saber ,haciéndole una cara que casi mata a su amigo.

La más importante de todo el mundo – Le confesó Richard ,y se acercó un poco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla ; beso que recibió con mucha alegría , solo él y su primito la besaban en la mejilla , y el beso de Richard le hacía sentir un leve cosquilleo que le encantaba.

¡DEJA A MI CHICO ,PELIRROJA PROSTITUTA! –Le gritó furiosa una chica a Kory al ver la escena. La chica no era nada más y nada menos que Felicity ,una chica que había salido con Richard hacía rato ,pero era totalmente hueca y a él no le interesaba. El problema era que Felicity estaba obsesionada con el pelinegro ,y sospechaba que había algo más que amistad con Kory, y no iba a permitirle eso, no señor.

¡NO ES TU CHICO, FELICITY¡Y VOY A ESTAR CON EL TODO EL TIEMPO QUE SE ME ANTOJE! –Le contestó gritando aún más fuerte todavía ,a ella no le molestaba que las chicas estuvieran locas por su "amigo" ,pero Felicity le hacía la vida imposible, y más de una vez había tratado de matarla, más o menos. Pero… ¿Qué culpa tenía Kory de que su amigo no la quisiera? Si eres hueca, eres hueca ,lo lamento.

¡BUENO ,PERO TAMPOCO EL TUYO! –Contraatacó Felicity ,antes de sonreírle con suficiencia al creer que había anotado un punto y acomodarse un mechón de su negro cabello detrás de su oreja.

¡Vaya ,qué tarde te enteras de las noticias! – Exclamó Kory ,como si lo que Felicity le había dicho no le molestara. Y, acto seguido ,besó fugazmente a Dick ,quien le respondió el beso ; en parte porque estaba cansado de que la pelinegra lo molestara, y en parte porque ¡Viejo, se estaba besando con Estrella! Le había gustado desde siempre, pasaba más tiempo con ella que con el resto de personas ,y además tanto sus padres como los de la pelirroja siempre habían querido que ellos estuvieran juntos. Siempre. _"Richie, cariño,¿Quieres invitar a Kory a nuestra cena familiar? Sabes que tus primas la adoran…¡Y ni hablar de tu abuela! El otro día me preguntó si estaban saliendo juntos" _Le había preguntado su madre cuando apenas tenía doce años.¡Muy joven para tener novia! Pero su abuela ya se daba cuenta de lo obvio ,al igual que toda la familia… Y no había una vez que él hablara de ella sin que su padre dijera _"Excelente jovencita esa Kory , tan buena y dulce ,pero toda una mujer. No tengas miedo en salir con ella s te gusta, Dick ,sus padres no te mataran por eso, si es lo que estás pensando. Ellos te adoran" _. Y una vez, cuando la madre de Kory llamó a su casa y el atendó, le dijo _"Dick, querido¿Cómo estás? Ojalá no trabajara tanto, así podría verte cuando vienes a casa...¡Estás tan cambiado! He visto las fotos de cuando eran pequeños...lucías tan tierno en la boda de mi hermana con el pequeño esmoquin, y mi pequeña Kory con su vestidito blanco¡Parecían ustedes los que iban a casarse!..."_

Cada vez que aparecía Kory en una conversación con sus padres, su padre le daba a entender que él creía que Dick estaba enamorado de Kory pero no se lo decía porque temía que sus padres se pelearan con los de ella. Pero el siquiera se había planteado el ver a la pelirroja como más que una amiga por miedo a que ella fuera la que se negaba ,y todos sus años de amistad se perderían.

Luego de un apasionado beso ,que podría haber convencido a cualquiera, se separaron ; Dick miraba a la pelirroja algo confundido , pero Kory no dejó que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de ella y acarició la mejilla del muchacho ;esto hizo rabiar a Felicity ,que casi se le tira encima para matarla.

¡PERRA! …Y TU ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJARME POR ELLA?- Seguía gritando la morocha. Su orgullo había resultado muy herido en esa discusión ,y más porque ahora había muchos estudiantes a su alrededor ,mirando expectantes.

Bueno ,técnicamente nunca estuve contigo como para dejarte ,así que creo que no hice nada malo. –Contestó Richard tranquilamente; ese beso lo había dejado embobado ,pero bajó a tierra para seguirle el juego a su amiga. Felicity no perdió tiempo y se tiró sobre la pelirroja ;le iba a arrancar hasta las pestañas.Podría haberlo logrado de no ser por...

¡SUELTE A ESA CHICA, SRTA. JOHANSON! –Gritó la directora, apareciendo de la nada. Al parecer había visto la escena desde el principio ,y ahora iba a intervenir ,antes de que su alumna predilecta resultara herida.

¡NO ME DIGA QUE HACER! EL CHICO MÁS SEXY ESTÁ CON LA CABEZA DE MENSTRUACIÓN ,Y NADIE QUIERE AYUDARME A TERMINAR CON ESTA INJUSTICIA!- Decía totalmente sacada la morena. Pero ella no quería a Dick ,ella misma se había desenmascarado diciendo que era el chico más sexy. La directora ,la sacó de ese lugar y se la llevó a dirección.

Yo…¡Tengo que correr!- Recordó Kory ,otra vez usaba la misma excusa para huir. Pero antes de que el ojiazul la siguiera ;salió corriendo ,con el video escondido un bolsito ;que nadie entendía porque usaba en el recreo. Pero no importaba.

Subió al primer piso ,que, como ya tenía previsto ;estaba vacío. Nunca había preceptoras siquiera para controlar. Por eso, tuvo que ir gateando hasta su salón ; desde el patio se veía que era la única persona en el salón ,y cualquiera podría culparla. Y no iba a estropear su plan ,no. Y ahí estaba ella, gateando por la vida ,hasta que llegó "Aula 312,¡Por fin!" Exclamó al llegar. El problema era que la puerta estaba cerrada ,y ella estaba agachada ,no podía verse exactamente quien abría la puerta. "_¡Diablos!" _Pensó. Ahora no podría abrir la puerta.

"Señorita Anderson ¿Qué hace agachada en el medio de un patio vacío, cuando debería estar en recreo? –Era la preceptora. Rápidamente ,recordó el moretón que se había hecho cuando la morena se le tiró encima ,así que dijo – Me caí, preceptora ,y

me duele tremendamente la pierna izquierda- Eso de haber estudiado teatro era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-Pobre niña ,ven querida ,te abriré la puerta del salón-Dijo la preceptora ,sacando la llave del salón – ¡Y procura tener cuidado la próxima vez! – Le dijo al dejarla pasar y desaparecer por un pasillo. Kory puso cara de perrito y le dijo "Trataré", con una voz totalmente fingida, pero que convencía hasta a un gran actor de Hollywood.

Ya en el salón, volvió a agacharse , había dos ventanales que daban paso a las galerías del piso de arriba, y de esas galerías se podía ver el patio ;oscéa que cualquiera podría verla. Buscó la mochila de la rubia ,y luego de encontrar muchas cosas interesantes "¿Para qué trae un sostén de encaje negro a la escuela?" Pensó al ver el objeto mencionado. Pero claro ,Katherine era muy rara¡Quizá ese fuera sus sostén especial para el acto!. "¿Fotos de Vic sin camisa? PERRA! Se las debe haber sacado en alguno de los entrenamientos¡Y para colmó las imprimió!!!!! Esa chica es una total acosadora." Fue lo que le vino la cabeza al ver fotos de su amigo sin camisa, en las prácticas de Rugby.

Hasta que por fin lo encontró ¡Aquí estás pequeño! Le dijo al Cd ,rápidamente sacó de su pequeño bolso otro Cd ,pero este estaba en una cajita rosa bebé. Así que tomó la caja azul en donde estaba guardado el trabajo de Katherine y cambió el contenido del mismo por un Cd ,que solo 4 personas en todo el colegio sabían lo que contenían. Luego de esto, sacó de su bolsito una mini carpetita … Ya se enterarán para que es. "Kathy ,debiste pensarlo antes de meterte con Lola… ¡Y copiarte de mi brazalete!" Le dijo al salón vacío. Pronto esa idiota tendría que arreglárselas bien para que no la saquen de la escuela.

**En la dirección :**

-Srta. Johanson, déjeme decirle que me da mucha lástima hacer esto...-Empezó la directora

-¿Qué me va a hacer?-Le preguntó Felicity, como si le preguntara cualquier cosa ¡Los castigos y sanciones eran cosas diarias para ella!

-Además de sancionarte –casi le arrancas la cabeza a tu compañera- ,irás a la psicóloga del colegio;¡Te he llegado a sancionar más de tres veces por semana! Además de que siempre llegas tarde a tus contra-turnos ,y tus notas empeoraron mucho, de tan buena que eras...

-Como quiera...Y si quiere ponerme a pintar bancos viejos ,bienvenido sea ¡No hay nada que pueda hacerme! –La desafió la morocha,

-Bueno¡Entonces su madre estará muy feliz de enterarse de su situación!- Contestó la directora ;ella trataba de se benevolente con la muchachita...¡Y así le pagaba!

-¡Como quiera!- Volvió a decir Felicity. Antes de irse de la oficina ;la directora le dio los horarios que la psicóloga tenía libres, y le advirtió que quería que fuera en cualquiera de los turnos, dos veces por semana. Estaba muy enojada, y esa tarúpida se las pagaría.

El rato que faltaba para el acto ya estaba llegando a su fin , y todos los alumnos estaban en las galerías. Cuando la preceptora diera la señal ,las profesoras llevarían a los alumnos al ateneo ,que era más bien todo un teatro ,enorme y lujoso. Una vez estaban todos en el ateneo ,Pía se despidió de sus amigas diciendo -Debo ir a decirle a Kathy que yo presentaré la segunda parte-

-¡Pía, que haces aquí ,toda desarreglada ,tenemos que presentar el acto! –Le dijo Katherine al verla.

-No, tu presentas la primera parte , y luego aparezco yo y presento la parte que habla de el antiguo uniforme – Explicó Pía.

-De acuerdo ,pero no te la des de estrella en tu entrada. ¡La que brilla aquí soy yo! – Le contestó Katherine frívolamente.

-De acuerdo, princesita –Dijo la chica con sarcasmo ;_ " Si no hubieras usado así a David, no te haría esto. Pero te lo ganaste" _Pensó mientras la miraba a los ojos, como burlándose de ella. Mirada que la rubia no pudo entender ,pero que dentro de poco comprendería.

-Lola ,¿Por qué le dijiste a la profesora que teníamos una reunión?- Preguntó Victor ,ya sentado en una fila de asientos en uno de los palcos del ateneo ; en el que se sentaban los deportistas más talentosos.

-Obviamente ,porque no iba a dejar a mi Vic con esa perra delante de todo el colegio ,yo se que eso de hablar en público te da pavor –Mintió Lola ,que se sentaba a su lado, mientras aferraba una de las manos del moreno entre las suyas y besaba su mejilla.

-Y aquí tenemos a los ganadores del concurso de obviedades ,¡Un aplauso para Lola Stephens y Victor Stone! – Exclamó Garfield a modo de broma. El grupo de chicos que se encontraba allí rió ante el comentario.

¡Garfield! –Lo retó Rachel, que jugaba Jockey ; ¿Creyeron que Raquelita sólo lee poesía¡Se equivocaron! –

-De acuerdo ,si tu me lo dices- Se paró y gritó para que todos en el ateneo lo escucharan- ¡UN APLAUSO PARA LOLA STEPHENS Y VICTOR STONE, LA CÉLEBRE NUEVA PAREJA DE LA ESCUELA! –

-¡GARFIELD LOGAN¡A la salida de la escuela le digo a tu madre que reprobaste física! – Dijo Kory ,molesta ; si se preguntan que hacía Kory allí ,bueno, **obviamente** no podía dejar de ser la líder de las porristas… Pero entonces tuvo una idea, le guiñó un ojo a Lola, y ésta comprendió exactamente lo que debía hacer ;así que comenzó a aplaudir con toda la multitud – Todavía eso no es cierto, pero si creen que hacemos buena pareja…¡Lo tendremos en cuenta!- Los chicos en el ateneo reían ¡Esa Lola si que tenía personalidad! Vic supuso que su amiga hacía eso para divertirse y no avergonzarse , porque solo eran amigos… ¡Pero Lola tenía otros planes!

-¡Hagan silencio, estudiantes, el acto comenzará en cualquier momento!- Anunció la directora.

-¡Dios, olvidamos avisar a Mike!- Gritó Kory saltando de su asiento. Dick se dio cuenta de eso, y le pregunto en un susurro a su amigo -¿Qué quiere tu prima con Mike?-

-Ni idea ,pero se que lo ayudó con su tarea la semana pasada…¿Por qué la pregunta¿Celos dando vueltas?- Preguntó pícaramente Garfield.

-¡Claro que no! –Contestó algo rojo Dick –Pero cuidadito con tu prima ,que ese Mike no es de fiar- Agregó.

-¡Por supuesto que no es de fiar! Pero es un idiota, así que no me sorprende que pida ayuda con su tarea. Además mi prima no es tonta ,no va a volver a hablarle- Contestó el ojiverde ,aunque más para tratar de convencerse a si mismo que para su amigo.

-Siento interrumpir ,pero Kory acaba de salir corriendo hacia atrás del telón ;en donde se encuentra el "Idiota" en cuestión –Comentó Vic distraídamente. Los otros dos muchachos cambiaron de estado de ánimo rápidamente.

-Y recuerda que tienes que conectar y desconectar el micrófono de Katherine a cada momento, hasta ponerla histérica. Y cuando la directora o quien sea se te acerque a ver que ocurre, muéstrales algún cable viejo que encuentres por ahí, para que piensen que es por culpa del equipo –Le decía la pelirroja a Mike, en susurros.

-Pelirroja, preciosa, manejo el sistema de audio y video de la escuela desde que ingresé en ella ,más o menos ,y he hecho este tipo de cosas millones de veces, no te preocupes –Le contestó de modo arrogante Mike

-Repite eso y te olvidas de que te pase la tarea. –Dijo de modo cortante la chica. Lo último que faltaba era tener a ese idiota insinuándosele y creyendo que con ayudarla ganaba puntos. Puntos no, tareas quizá.

-¿Estás indispuesta? Porque cuando me pediste el favor estabas de un ánimo radiante-

-Cállate y escucha : pon el volumen a todo lo que da, para que se escuchen los gritos ,y **nada** de decirle a alguien que tengo algo que ver con esto, de acuerdo. –Ese chico la ponía de mal humor. Pero todo era por Lola …_ "Todo esto es por ti, Lolita ,recuérdalo si nos expulsan"_ Pensó.

-Quizá…si viera algo estimulante, podría, podría recordar…-Comenzó el chico inocentemente, mientras se acercaba un poco más a la pelirroja. Pero no la miraba a los ojos ;el escote le producía más interés.

-¡Verás estrellas si vuelves a insinuarte ,tarado! –Contestó Kory, empujándolo. Ella podía hacerse la fácil para conseguir cosas, si quería…¡Pero nunca con semejante imbécil ,antes muerta!

-Ya está…- Dijo la pelirroja al llegar a su butaca, que estaba entre su primo y Dick ;claro que en ningún momento le había hablado luego del incidente, pero bueno… Ya se encargaría el de eso, por el momento ella se haría la idiota, y con suerte retrasaría la charla unas horas…por lo menos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Era Rich el que preguntaba. Kory giró su cabeza a la izquierda. Sus ojos se encontraron ;al parecer la había visto correr hasta donde se encontraba Mike, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo . Y ahora que veía a su primo ,¡A él tampoco!.

-De…¡de nada!-

-Estrella…- Empezó su primo súper celoso. ¿Cómo podía creer su primo…? Es decir, ella y Mike … ¡NO! Para nada.

-Bueno estudiantes,el acto está por comenzar. Y recuerden prestar mucha atención, porque luego podremos preguntar ;estamos en nuestro derecho. – Dijo la directora ,salvando a Kory por segunda vez en el día ;los alumnos la miraron (algunos) sin expresión alguna en sus rostros. Lo más probable era que empezaran a charlar apenas se apagaran las luces.

Enseguida apareció Katherine ; estaba más maquillada ¡ni que fuera a conducir los premios MTV!,se había soltado el cabello y su camisa tenía los primeros dos botones desatados ,como siempre. Pero en ves de verse un sostén azul ,como en la mañana, se veía el borde de uno negro de encaje.

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó Kory al recordar lo que vió en la mochila de la rubia. Todos los chicos del ateneo se voltearon a verla. Ella solo les sonrió como si fuera una estrella y volvió a posar su vista en el escenario.

-_"Falta poco"_- Pensó Lola, mientras Katherine empezaba a hablar.

- Buenos días, alumnos,directores,profesores…¡AH , ESTA MIERDA NO FUNCIONA! –Gritó histérica ; la primera frase no la había podido decir como correspondía, porque _misteriosamente_ ,su micrófono se cortaba cada media palabra. ¡Pero en la exclamación final se escuchó incluso más fuerte, y con total claridad!-

-¡Señorita…! –Empezó la directora. La rubia ;olvidando que usaba un micrófono, pensó en voz alta _"¡Que me haga el favor de callarse, tengo que conducir este acto del demonio y el micrófono no funciona bien!"_

-¡Pues me voy a callar, si es lo que quiere! –Le dijo la directora ,esa muchachita infernal le estaba diciendo que se calle. ¡A ella¡La directora de tal honorable institución!- Pero usted dedíquese a presentar el acto como cualquier persona normal ,¡Y deje las malas palabras para cuando no tenga el micrófono encima!- La retó.

Todos los estudiantes se reían ;y la rubia parecía muy irritada. Fue entonces cuando se giró para ver a Lola, y esta, fingiendo no haberla visto ,le susurró a Vic _"Te quiero, Musculito" _y lo tomó de la mano. El chico le contestó algo parecido, acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de su amiga.

Katherine gritó -¡PERRA SUELTA A MI VICTOR!-

-¡SEÑORITA REESE HÁGAME EL FAVOR DE SEGUIR CON EL ENSAYO GENERAL DEL ACTO PORQUE TOMARÉ MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS! –Ahora su directora estaba muy enfadada, así que Katherine continuó con el acto, con un dejo de histeria. Entonces llegó la hora de pasar el video; había una gran pantalla que podría haber estado en un cine, colocada en el escenario para la ocasión. Y como los alumnos estaban muy interesados en ver lo histérica que estaba su compañera ,no voltearon la vista ni por un segundo. Aunque más de uno se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho cuando vio lo que seguía."¡**Yo sabía que esa tanga te hacía lucir sexy!"** fue lo primero que se escuchó. Al parecer, había dos hombres, en una cama. Uno de ellos era muy conocido por todos, y el otro no tenían ni idea de quien era, pero pronto temieron por su salud mental. Uno de ellos tenía puesta una tanga de leopardo… ¡El profesor Singer!

-¡NO¡CONFUNDÍ EL CD!- Gritó Katherine como una loca. Las cuatro chicas responsables de esto se quedaron en silencio, en vez de reír como el resto de alumnos... ¡En verdad lo había bajado en forma de Cd! Eso era raro...pero muy malo ;si Katherine aparecía con otro Cd que contuviera el video... No, porque quizá lo grababa de un día para el otro... Entonces Kory recordó haber visto otra cajita...¡El video del profesor de seguro estaba allí! Y si Katherine decidía mostrarlo... No, no lo haría, es decir ; se mostraría familiarizada con el video. Pero demostraría que ese video no era el suyo.

-¡LOLA! Corre al salón, y busca en la mochila de Katherine una caja transparente ,corre- Dijo Kory. Lola, en medio de la confusión, la falta de maestros (como este era el ensayo, los profesores se habían retirado antes, y los más pequeños estaban siendo sacados por las maestras en este momento ) y la risa de los más grandes ,salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

-¿¡SEÑORITA REESE ME DARÍA EL GUSTO DE EXPLICARME QUE RAYOS ES ESTO!? A MI OFICINA ¡YA! – Gritó totalmente sacada la directora. Lo había logrado ;la había enojado hasta el tope, y si pasaba algo más terminaría matando a alguien- Y USTED, SR. MIKE¡POR FAVOR QUITE ESTA OBSCENIDAD!- Dicho y hecho, el video había desaparecido

Mientras la rubia ,que no entendía nada y tenía que soportar las risas de toda la escuela bajaba avergonzada del escenario para dirigirse a la oficina, la directora subió hacía el palco de deportistas… -Srta. Zabbini ,Sr. Logan ,vengan un minuto- Pidió la directora. Ahora todos miraban la escena. Rachel temió ¿Sabría la directora que ella tenía algo que ver?. Rápidamente se los llevó detrás del escenario ,fuera de la mirada curiosa de los demás estudiantes…-Todo esto es muy bochornoso, lo se, así que seré breve…-Empezó la directora. Tomó aire y siguió –Quiero que canten una canción. –Pidió, siendo totalmente directa.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Para entretener a los alumnos mientras arreglo todo esto, por supuesto –Explicó

-Yo…no se que decir, a mi me gusta cantar…¡Pero Kory es quien no tiene vergüenza, no yo!- Dijo Rachel, comenzando a desesperarse.

-Lo se, así que ustedes montaran un pequeño e improvisado show, y llamarán a los alumnos para que canten. ¡Ya se les ocurrirá algo! Sólo procuren entretenerlos.- La directora tenía que correr a su oficina, así que los dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo.

-Así que tienen que cantar...¡Yo los puedo ayudar!-Dijo Pía, apareciendo del lado contrario del que se había ido la directora.

-¡Eres un ángel¿Cómo quieres ayudarnos?- Contestó Rachel

-Bueno¿Recuerdas que el viernes Lola, Kory y tu vinieron a grabar canciones en karaoke del programa que instaló mi hermano? –

-¡Si! Íbamos a grabarlas en video, para poder leer la letra, pero terminamos por grabar sólo la música... ¡Y teníamos las suficientes canciones como para poder cantar durante tres días!-Recordó muy animada la pelinegra ;esto era muy improvisado pero...¡Podía ser divertido!- Dime por favor que los trajiste a la escuela- Agregó.

-¡Están en mi mochila!-

-Chicas,no quiero ser aguafiestas...pero tu mochila debe estar en el salón, muy lejos –Dijo Garfield ,pesimista.

-Te equivocas... Dado que yo "tenía" que presentar una parte del video ;la profesora me dijo que guardara mis cosas y trajera hasta aquí mi mochila- Y luego de decir esto fue hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban los "camarines" (no podían faltar ). Al volver, tenía varios sobres que seguramente contendrían los Cds.

-Pía, copia la lista de canciones de cada Cd antes de que se los lleve a Mike ,¿Crees que puedas? –Pidió Rachel.

-¡Claro!-

-Gracias Pía...Bueno Nikkie ...¿Ahora como lo vamos a organizar? –Quiso saber Garfield

-Bueno ,llamaremos a cualquier chico y le pediremos que elija quien cantará –Contestó Rachel.

-Por mi está bien...Y como Pía es la única que sabe que canciones tenemos; lo mejor será que decida ella- Propuso Garifled.

-Por mi no hay problema...Además si me siento con las chicas, ellas pueden ayudarme a elegir.-Accedió Pía.

-Bueno, me voy a llevarle los Cds a Mike ,ya terminé de copiar las listas –Dijo Pía luego de cinco minutos ;la letra no estaba muy prolija, y había copiado en un papel cualquiera, debido a la falta de tiempo ,pero ya estaba lista.

- Bien, Gar…¡Espero que no desafines! Porque tendremos que empezar cantando nosotros – Bromeó Rachel, cuando ya estaban solos.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a cantar? –Preguntó Garfield ,¿Cantar? Se confundieron de estudiante.

-No vamos a cantar, tonto...¿Pero qué tal si no hacemos nada de esto y decimos que falló el equipo? -

-Tengo una idea un poco mejor ;tu sólo finge que sabes que estamos haciendo. –Dijo Garfield.

En todo eso, desde que Katherine se fue del ateneo, y transcurría esa conversación de los tres chicos ;pasaron quince minutos. Quince minutos en los que todos los estudiantes se reían del acontecimiento, y quince minutos en los que Kory estuvo sumamente nerviosa e inquieta. Si su amiga no lograba obtener el video, podrían descubrir que Katherine no lo había hecho...¡Y en seguida sospecharían de Lola! Porque era obvio que la rubia le llenaría la cabeza a la directora para hacerle creer que había sido ella.

-¡LOLA!- Gritó Kory feliz al verla.- ¿Tienes el video,no?

-Aquí está- Dijo mostrándoselo. Ahora quedaban dos salidas ,o romperlo y dejarlo por ahí tirado ;o guardarlo y ver si en verdad era del profesor.

-¿Qué video?- Quisieron saber los chicos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, lo analizamos en mi casa o lo tiramos y nos deshacemos de él en este mismo instante?-

-¿Qué video?- Volvieron a preguntar los chicos.

-Mejor...¡Ya se! Sophie, ven acá un minuto- Se le ocurrió a Kory. Al instante apareció una chica muy bonita de cabello rizado, que al igual que ella era porrista. La pelirroja tomó su mano y ralló el Cd con sus uñas postizas (¡Qué ocurrente!). –Gracias, amiga- Le dijo al terminar con sus "servicios"

-De nada, Estrellita...¡Qué emoción, mañana veremos las rutinas que prepararon las nuevas!- Contestó

-¡Espero que sean buenas!- Agregó Kory mientras la chica se alejaba.

.¿Qué video?-Repitieron por tercera vez los chicos, sabiendo que estaban siendo ignorados,

-¡NINGUNO!- Contestaron rápidamente las chicas, gritando como dos locas. -¿Y en dónde creen que estarán mi primito y Nikkie?- Preguntó Kory, como para cambiar de tema.

-Comiéndose a besos, supongo- Dijo Dick, rápidamente Vic y Lola rieron con él. A Kory no le hacía mucha gracia… Sabía que entre esos dos había algo ,pero de ahí a querer aceptarlo… Oscéa, aceptaba a Rachel ¡Pero su primito era un bebé todavía para pensar en chicas!

-Yo diría que no –Dijo Pía apareciendo de la nada ,¿Cón un micrófono?. –Miren eso- Agregó, señalando al escenario.

Por el escenario aparecían Rachel y Garfield ; ambos parecían no tener mucha idea de lo que hacían. Las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir como unas babosas al ver al joven Logan. Garfield, ahora más confiado ,dijo al público (ambos chicos tenían un micrófono ) –¡Bienvenidos al concurso de canto! En donde los jueces… ¡SON USTEDES!- Parecía todo un conductor de televisión. Rachel ; como la típica chica bonita, comenzó a aplaudir y a sonreír como el la tele –Les vamos a explicar el sistema- Comenzó –Vamos a elegir a uno de ustedes ;y esa persona decidirá quien o quienes (pueden ser más de uno) cantarán. Y esa persona **tendrá **que cantar- Será muy divertido, dado que no sabrán que canciones cantarán ,¡Eso lo decidirá mi amiga la Srta. Pía McNatto!- Exclamó. Ahora todos aplaudían como si este fuera el programa más popular, y como si ya supieran de que se trataba. Pía, para la sorpresa de sus cuatro amigos (no le había dado tiempo de contarles la historia), sonrió al "público". Ahora los chicos entendían el porqué del micrófono.

-Bueno, después de la explicación de mi compañera…¡Vamos a empezar! – Dijo Garfield – Se dio **vuelta** para consultar con la mirada a su compañera. Se decidió por una chica cualquiera… ¡Felicity! – Bueno, tu¿Cómo te llamas? –La señaló. Felicity sonrió con suficiencia, al ver que era la primera elegida.-Me llamo Felicity ,y siendo yo tan popular ya deberías saberlo –Contestó.

-Felicity…¿Quién quieres que cante?- Preguntó sin interés Garfield, ahora que sabía quien era la que tanto odiaba a su prima, toda la simpatía que podría haberle tenido se había esfumado.

A Kory le hervía la sangre, ya sabía que iba a contestar esa idiota. – Yo quiero que cante Richie – Contestó como si fuera una niña consentida, y lo miró con una cara que casi se gana un buen golpe de la pelirroja . Dick se movió ,algo incómodo, en su asiento. Iba a cantar, la idea no le fascinaba pero podía ser divertido. Pero no quería ser el primero, ni menos siendo elegido por Felicity.

-Bueno, Pía…Las órdenes ya están claras ,¿Qué canción cantará Dick?- Preguntó Rachel. Pía sonrió debido a su ocurrencia. – Richard va a cantar...

**¿Qué canción cantara Dick?**

**¿Qué hará el profesor cuando se entere de lo que pasó en su ausencia? Pobresito,tenía fiebre.**

**¿Castigarán a Katherine?**

**SÓLO LO SABRAN SI ME ENVÍAN LOS REVIEWS NECESARIOS! (háganle propaganda a mi fic ,ajaj)**

**Unn besooo,**

**CAMI:)**


	3. BECAUSE YOU LIVE

**HOLA! **Primero, nada... gracias por el par de reviews, me alegra que les guste...¡Pero pónganse las pilas y comenten un poco más!

**IMPORTANTE : AUNQUE PAREZCA, NO ES UN SONGFIC!** Este cap. es cortito, sobre algunas cosas que les pasan a los personajes, la mayoría dentro de su cabeza. Y ya hay un poco más de amor dando vueltas. Les recomiendo que lean, a lo último los dejo con una pequeña intriga :P

Oscéa ;la canción está para que vean lo que va pasando a medida que Dick canta,pero no tiene nada que ver. No les digo el nombre, lo leen más abajo. El autor es Jesse Mc. Cartney, y aunque no sea del todo profundo...LO AMO (L)!

**Ya adelanté mucho,**

**solo les digo...**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 : Because you live.**

Richard cantará…"Because you live, de Jesse Mc Cartney! – Exclamó Pía ,observando discretamente a Kory ;que la miró como agradeciéndole. Era obvio que ella había elegido esa canción porque era una de las favoritas de la pelirroja, y que la cantara Dick la haría saltar en una pata, más o menos.

Pero no era la única contenta ; todas las chicas suspiraban o largaban baba al imaginarse al "gran" Richard Grayson cantarles una canción de amor. Pero la canción no era para ellas. Era para otra chica, y ella pronto lo sabría.

De acuerdo- Dijo el pelinegro tomando seguridad. Subió al escenario ,tomó el micrófono de su amigo y antes de mirarlo con cara de "¿Qué hago yo aquí?" ,empezó la música.

Esta canción ;es para alguien muy especial , Kory; sé que esta canción te fascina, así que está pura y exclusivamente dedicada a ti- Dijo segundos antes de comenzar con su canción. La pelirroja se sonrojó, y muchas chicas la miraron con envidia. Ah¡No olvidemos la cara de celoso de su primo!

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart **_

_**(Mirando a la lluvia con un corazón pesado)**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind **_

_**(Es el fin del mundo en mi mente)**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back **_

_**(Entonces tu voz me trae de vuelta)**_

_**Like a wake-up call **_

_**(Me despierto con el llamado)**_

Ese chico no era cantante ni mucho menos…¡Pero qué bien lo disimulaba! Varias chicas ya estaban a punto de sufrir los efectos del desmayo (Felicity no pensaba sucumbir ;**tenía** que verlo cantar! ) .Y Kory no podía creer ver a su amigo cantando como un total profesional. Lola miraba para todos lados, buscando algo que hacer para esquivar la mirada de Victor... ¡Ya no podía estar ni un segundo más con el sin querer tirársele encima! Era obvio que el chico le gustaba ;pero su terca cabeza no le permitía pensar en eso. Así que mientras más evitara al chico, más fácil sería convencerse de que no lo necesitaba.

_**I've been looking for the answer **_

_**(He estado buscando la respuesta)**_

_**Somewhere **_

_**(En todos lados)**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there **_

_**(Y no podia ver que la respuesta estaba ahí mismo)**_

_**But now I know, what I didn't know **_

_**(Pero ahora sé lo que no sabía) **_

Rachel, sentada detrás del escenario con Garfield, miraba desde su posición el "show" sin poder darle crédito a lo que veía…¿Desde cuándo el pelinegro cantaba canciones románticas? No lo creería de no estar allí.

Entonces se giró, sin recordar porque…Y se notó a unos pocos milímetros de su amigo ojiverde, o,mejor dicho, de la boca de su amigo. Automáticamente se ruborizó, y más al darse cuenta de que le hubiera encantado besarlo…¿Besarlo? Jamás en la vida acercaría a los labios de su amigo,jamas. ( Si claro,y yo soy Papá Noel ;hagan una cartita y pónganla sobre el árbol, yo me encargo de los regalos.)

La verdad es que le vinieron unas ganas de besarlo inexplicables; y el muchacho pareció advertirlas por una mueca que hizo la pelinegra , solo que interpretó otra cosa y la abrazó por los hombros. –Si tanto sueño tienes, recuéstate sobre mi un rato…-Le dijo al oído. Ella obedeció¡Qué chica en su sano juicio se negaría! Aunque fueran cinco segundos. Pero una culpa la carcomía por dentro…Eran amigos de toda la vida pero…El era, también ¡El primo de su mejor amiga! Y no era como cualquiera de sus otros primos ,eran casi hermanos. ¡Esa sería una traición de las peores!

- Rachel Zabbini, olvídate de Gar –Se ordenó a si misma… Creo que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que la tentación la supere ;pero dejemos que ella piense que no será así.

_**Because you live and breathe **_

_**(Porque vives y respiras)**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **_

_**(Porque me haces creer en mi)**_

_**When nobody else can help **_

_**(Cuando nadie más puede ayudar)**_

_**Because you live, girl **_

_**(Porque vives ,cariño)**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**(Mi mundo tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo) **_

En su vida le había interesado el canto, pero nunca. Oscéa ;era divertido, si, pero tampoco para andar cantando en un escenario. Eso era lo que pensaba Dick, mientras entonaba. Su voz no era tan mala,después de todo.Unos segundos después cambió de punto de vista, para encontrarse con la pelirroja más linda de todo el colegio.

Y mientras cantaba, una pícara imagen pasó por su cabeza ;se veía a él, apoyando la cabeza contra un árbol y sentado en el suelo, tocando la armónica. De repente aparece ella, caminando coquetamente como siempre. Y ella se le acerca, le da un suave beso en los labios y se recuesta a su lado; a disfrutar del recreo. Los dos abrazados, tirados en el césped… ¿Por qué su mente le hacía esto? Era obvio que Kory no era más que una amiga para el. No podía ser más que eso ;sería como traicionar a su amigo Garfield ;es decir ;sabía bien que su amigo no podría evitar que su prima saliera con chicos, se divirtiera y demás pero…Él no podía ser otro de sus pretendientes ;aunque Gar lo quisiera, no lo querría como el novio de su prima ; y no podría estar con ella sin el consentimiento de su amigo. Eso, si no quieren leerlo ,aquí les va el resumen : Tanto Dick como Rachel están en la misma situación…

_**It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**(Está bien, sobreviví, estoy vivo otra vez) **_

_**Cause of you, made it through every sto**__**rm**_

_**(Gracias a ti, que me hiciste atravesar cada tormenta) **_

_**What is life, what's the use **_

_**(¿Qué es la vida¿Qué es el empleo?)**_

_**If you're killing time **_

_**(Si tu matas el tiempo )**_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel **_

_**(Estoy muy feliz, ya que encontré a un ángel)**_

_**Someone who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**(Alguien que estuvo ahí cuando mis esperanzas cayeron) **_

_**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes **_

_**(Quiero volar, mirando tus ojos)**_

¿Por qué rayos estaba combatiendo la lucha mental más grande de su vida en ese mismo momento?. Se preguntaba a si mismo Victor ;tener sentada a su lado a Lola le había revolucionado las hormonas, y el no quería eso. Ellos eran amigos de toda la vida; un amorío de dos días no iba a arruinar esa relación tan especial. Él creía eso, ya que siempre había considerado a su amiga una chica muy bonita ;pero desde hacía unas horas, el busto de la morena se había vuelto un tema de interés masivo para el. Y ahora lo más extraño no era eso, el se preguntaba ¿Cómo no noté antes lo bellísima que era Lolita? Porque además de su busto ,tenía una sonrisa de niña consentida algo caprichosa que embobaba a cualquiera. Y sus ojos, eran enormes, de un color extraño ;pero que a él le fascinaba ;miel, mezclado con gris, de un color claro. Y su cabello …¡Cómo le gustaba verla jugar al voley con una colita alta, dejando su larga melena bailar por detrás de su cara, sin desconcentrarla en la cancha. Su mirada de reproche, cuando alguno de sus amigos bromeaba con ella sobre su talle de corpiño, su risa, e incluso su llanto…¡Todo era atractivo en ella! Pero no quería enamorarse de ella, no. O ,mejor dicho, estaba enamorado de ella pero se negaba a admitirlo… No se permitiría que sus descabellados sentimientos lo hicieran perderla como amiga. NO.

_**Because you live and breathe **_

_**(Porque vives y respiras)**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **_

_**(Porque me haces creer en mi)**_

_**When nobody else can help **_

_**(Cuando nadie más puede ayudar)**_

_**B**__**ecause you live, girl **_

_**(Porque vives, cariño) **_

_**My world**__** has twice as many stars in the sky **_

_**(Mi mundo tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo)**_

-Yo les dije que él me quería a mi¿Viste como me miró? –Exclamaba una muchachita de no más de catorce años al creer que Rich la había señalado.

-Claro que no, idiota. Él me quiere a mi -Contestó frívolamente Felicity. Ella estaba segura de que él no podía resistirse a sus encantos. La otra chica le sacó la lengua- No me importa lo que pienses, querida…¡Es obvio que Dickiie está enamorado de Kory! –Saltó en su defensa su amiga, de la misma edad.- Y ella es mejor que tu. –Golpe bajo para la mayor de las tres, que ya se había rebajado a su altura.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!…Dos jovencitas de 14 años diciéndome que el hombre de mi vida está enamorado de un mujerzuela. ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz¡No ven que así somos felices! Envidiosas. –Contestó Felicity .Pobre chica, de verdad se había idealizado que el pelinegro la quería a ella.

_**Because you live, I live **_

_**(Porque vives, vivo)**_

_**Because you live, there's a reason wh**__**y **_

_**(Porque vives, hay una razón por la cual)**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight **_

_**(Continúo la lucha aún cuando pierdo)**_

_**I want to give what you've given me **_

_**(Quiero dar lo que tu me has dado)**_

_**Always **_

_**(Siempre)**_

-¡SRTA., MAS LE VALE QUE HABLE AHORA MISMO!- Le decía la a la rubia directora en su oficina, mientras los alumnos escuchaban la canción de Dick. La chica pensó un momento antes de hablar. Pero decidió que lo que iba a decir le haría ganar más popularidad ;quienfuera que hubiera sido, ya se las vería con ella luego.

-No lo hice a propósito, pero estaba guardado en una de las computadoras del colegio. ¡Y lo bajé en un Cd para mostrárselo a mi madre, para que vea que ese profesor no es tan santito!

-¿ Y cómo sabía usted que estaba en una computadora?-

-Porque en la clase de computación, estaba buscando un archivo para trabajar…y me encontré con que había un disquet colocado en la computadora…Como usted sabe, todos tenemos un disquet por pareja, y dado que me quedé después de clase, me pareció raro verlo- Esta parte de la historia era verídica, lo falso era la parte que ustedes ya conocen. – Y entonces me puse a ver que archivos había, y el primero que vi fue el video que todo el colegio acaba de presenciar. – Mentirosa. Mentirosa. Mentirosa. Pero si eso la ayudaba a safar del castigo…¡Mentirosa hasta la muerte!

-Pero usted no tenía porque bajar ese archivo en un Cd ;según tengo entendido, Srta. ;usted estaba robando los archivos, copiándolos y dejándolos libres de cualquier exhibición ante cualquier persona. – Si pensaba que con decir la verdad se quedaría sin castigo, se equivocaba,-Vuelva al ateneo, y llame a los alumnos. No más sorpresas por hoy, se van todos a sus casas.-

-¡Como quiera!-

-Y EN CUANTO A USTED...¡NO DUDE EN QUE SU CASTIGO LE SERÁ IMPOSIBLE DE OLVDAR!-Rugió la señora que parecía buenita.

-¡YA LE DIJE MIL VECES EN EL CAMINO HASTA LA OFICINA QUE NO FUE A PROPÓSITO!-Exclamó la rubia- ¡CONFUNDÍ LOS CDS, ES TODO!.

Se quejó antes de irse por los pasillos.

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**(Porque vives y respira**__**s)**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself**_

_**(Porque me **__**haces creer en mi) **_

_**When nobody else can help **_

_**(Cuando nadie más puede ayudar)**_

_**Because you live, girl **_

_**(Porque vives, cariño)**_

_**My world**__** has twice as many stars in the sky **_

_**(Mi mundo tiene el doble de estrellas en el cielo)**_

Nadie prestó atención a la llegada de la rubia al ateneo ,dado que Dick todavía no terminaba su canción, y no había un alma que se la quisiera perder.

Así que la odiada jovencita esperó, en la entrada del ateneo, a que la nueva estrella terminara con su presentación. ¡Qué patético era pasar sin que la miren!

_**Because you live and breathe **_

_**(Porque vives y respires)**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself **_

_**(Porque me haces creer en mi)**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**(Cuando nadie más puede ayudar) **_

_**Because y**__**ou live, girl **_

_**(Porque vives, cariño) **_

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

_**(Mi mundo tiene todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir) **_

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

_**Porque vives, vivo…Vivo.)**_

Todos aplauden al muchacho, en especial las chicas. Él les sonríe tímidamente y se va a sentar ,luego de que Kory le diga que cantó mejor de lo que se imaginaba, que la sorprendió y que de ahora en más lo haría cantar siempre. Garfield y Rachel salen de su escondite con los micrófonos (conectaron otro más para Garfield, dado que el suyo lo había usado su amigo, y acordaron dejarlo para los "cantantes" ) y empiezan a hablarle a los estudiantes

-¡MUY BIEN, MUCHACHOS, ESA FUE UNA GRAN PRESENTACIÓN! –Esto de presentar artistas le estaba empezando a gustar bastante a Garfield.

-¡Presumido!- Le dijo su amiga por el micrófono. Todos e inclusive él ríen ante el comentario. -Volviendo a lo nuestro…¡Tú, la de la izquierda¿Quién quieres que cante?-

-Mmm yo…- Empezó la chica, pero un histérico grito distrajo a la multitud .-¡OKAY, OKAY! YA TERMINÓ DE CANTAR SU AMIGUITO, AHORA ME ESCUCHAN A MI! –Katherine no iba a esperar ni un segundo más, tenía que hablar. Así que luego de ese grito, tomó el micrófono que yacía en el suelo del escenario y dijo –Dice la directora que tomen sus cosas y se vallan, los preceptores ya abrieron los salones para que puedan buscar sus mochilas. Y lamento arruinarles el show, pero no me quedó otra- Agregó a lo último, ganándose miradas asesinas de todo el mundo.

Acto seguido, todos los estudiantes volaron, literalmente, hacia los salones.

Tú no, Felicity, **tenemos **que hablar. –Le dijo la rubia a la morena, cuando esta pasó a su lado.

* * *

**¿Cuándo se recuperará el profe de la fiebre ? **

**¿Volverán a tomarlo en serio sus alumnos?**

**¿ Cuál será el castigo de Katherine?**

**¿Para qué quiere hablar con Felicity?**

**REVIEWS Y SE ENTERARAN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**BESOOOO Y BUEN FINDE!**

**CAMIII :D**


	4. MARCHAS Y NUEVAS ALIANZAS

* * *

**Hola! Ya se que me tardé mucho, lo lamento, pero hay factores que me impedían venir :**

Estuve a punto de llevarme matemática, porque había un tema que NO entendía y mi fuckin profesora tomó tres pruebas de lo mismo, y me cagó en las tres xD

Demás materias.

Mi cumpleaños. :P

Vida Social

Falta de inspiración.

**En fin, este cap quedó bastante más largo, y espero que les guste. Las cosas ya van tomando otro rumbo, y hay un NOTANPEQUEÑO suceso que se interpone en el medio y hasta puede resultarles gracioso.**

**Me queda decirles, también, que estoy reeditando mi OneShot "Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado" ,porque hay algunas cositas que le quiero cambiar, pero los espero allí para que me digan si les gusta o no, dado que no tuvo el éxito deseado.**

**En fin, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado tres horas del horario de salida, y dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en un café, con las piernas cruzadas y una de ellas también cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho ;mirando interesada a su compañera.

-Bien, querida… Es obvio que tu y yo no somos mejores amigas pero… Tu quieres venganza con la Anderson, y yo con la Stephen¿Por qué no unimos fuerzas? – Comenzó una de las chicas.

- No eres una persona muy brillante, reconozco… Pero tengo muchas ganas de vengarme, y lo mejor de una buena venganza es tener con quien compartirla. –Le contestó la otra, arrogante. Katherine la miró con ira contenida, mientras sacaba un cuadernito y un bolígrafo de color celeste con plumitas. _"No eres una persona muy brillante, reconozco…"_ Ése si era un mal comienzo, pero un comienzo después de todo.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres , comienza a darme ideas para crear un buen plan – La retó, ahora con el cuadernito en manos. La pelinegra, al ver que su acompañante no era tan idiota después de todo, sonrió complacida.

-Traición - Dijo la chica, con una mirada malévola que asustaba terriblemente a la rubia.

-No veo porque no pero…¿De qué manera?-Pensó Katherine; se iba a vengar como Dios manda, una bromita simple no le alcanzaba para saciar su sed.

-Ensuciando sus cabecitas de princesas- Fue todo lo que dijo su acompañante, antes de mirar a la rubia, ahora su mirada malévola se combinaba con una sonrisa que no suponía ni una pizca de ternura.- Y ya se quien, es obvio que no se la creerían jamás.- Agregó. Su sonrisa aumentó, mientras llevaba un sorbo de su bebida a los labios.

- Ya se en qué estás pensando, y déjame decirte que concuerdo contigo… Además es obvio que esa idiota está coladísima por los huesos de Logan, una parte de ella no podrá negarse-

-Y la otra **no tendrá opción **de negarse…-

-No entiendo por qué jamás fuimos amigas- Contestó Katherine con la misma sonrisa de su "nueva amiga"? Compañera de venganza?... Bueno, no importa, pero la sonrisa de mala no se la borraba nadie. –Tal vez porque me besé con tu hermano- Le dijo, aunque sabía que era arriesgado nombrar ese episodio.

-Si, y porque cuando llevabas el cabello color miel te veías horrenda, me hubiera dado vergüenza juntarme contigo, gracias a Dios que tus "amiguitas" te convencieron de que te tiñeras de rubio ¡Me desesperaba verte así-Contestó la otra chica. Katherine se quedó pensando ; Bien, Felicity no era una santa, muy directa y para nada dulce, pero para conspirar le servía, y era eso lo que quería. Humillar a Lola Stephens y, porqué no, a Kory Anderson y a Nicole Zabbini. De esa manera no tendría que competir contra tantas chicas,y tendría a cualquier chico que pisara el colegio. Así que ya no había vuelta atrás; soportaría la antipatía de Felicity , pero vería arruinadas a sus compañeritas de curso.

- Volvamos a lo importante… De ahora en más, nuestra misión será fingir que no pasa nada, que la venganza no importa en lo absoluto… Y "reclutar" lo que nos sea necesario- Retomó la conversación.

-Sería lo lógico ;dado que todavía no nos han hecho nada en concreto- Accedió Felicity – Bueno, a mi la idiota pelirroja casi me arranca el cerebro de un tirón de pelo, ahora que lo pienso.-

-Tendrás que pedirle disculpas, para distraerlas.-

-Supongo…Pero tu serás **muy** amable con **todas**.-

-¡Jamás! Lola y yo no podemos ser amigas, ni menos fingir serlo- Se quejó Katherine.

-Vamos, cariño, has sido falsa con todo el mundo, debes despistarla, hacerle sentir que Victor ya te aburrió, cuanto mejor preparemos la venganza, más la disfrutarás.- Contestó Felicity con una voz que descubría sus ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a sus "amiguitas".

-Supongo…- Se rindió la otra. –Además, hay miles de chicos con los que puedo salir para fingir que Vic no me interesa.- Comenzaba a disfrutar eso de darle celos a su Mr. Musculito con otro chico. Pero sólo un chico verdaderamente lindo!

-Si que los hay, pero uno en especial las volverá locas.- Le dijo la pelinegra pensando en alguien en especial.

-Oh si, imaginé que lo recordarías.- Dijo sacando su celular. – Le enviaré un mensaje.

- Eres rápida…Pero no tanto como yo! – La "felicitó" Felicity - Tengo una **gran** idea para extorsionar a "la traidora".- Agregó la pelinegra, en los labios de la rubia se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Habla querida, tus palabras endulzan mis oídos…Pero habla rápido, en media hora voy a encontrarme con "ya sabes quien"- Contestó Katherine ,luego de guardar su celular.

Y así, Felicity le contó todo un plan ,que la rubia aceptó mecánicamente y anotó en su cuadernito. A los 20 minutos de eso, Felicity y Katherine habían decidido llamarse por apodos "Feel y Kath" ,y fingir que se habían vuelto "Súper-Amigas" porque se encontraron en una tienda en el shopping . Tonto y hueco, pero era lo que se esperaba de ellas y lo que querían que los demás piensen.

**AL OTRO DÍA :**

-¡LOLA LLEGAMOS TARDE!- Exclamó Rachel, arrastrando a su amiga fuera de la cama, ya que se había quedado a dormir en su casa, para despertarla.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Se escucha por toda la casa, y, no me extrañaría, la cuadra.

- ¡Apúrate!- Exclamaba La pelinegra al tiempo que se acomodaba la remera de la escuela ;ya tenía la falda puesta y le faltaban las medias, los zapatos los tenía en la mano, se los podía poner en el auto de su padre. Lola corrió en busca de su uniforme y en pocos minutos ambas estaban "listas";por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Si Kory hubiera venido, esto no habría pasado.- Se lamento Rachel ; siempre que Kory iba a dormir a su casa, ponía el despertador para llegar al colegio con tiempo de sobra.

-Pero claro, en vez de venir se quedó en casa de su primo… ¡Pasa más tiempo con el que con nosotras!- Se quejó Lola.

-Lolita, corazón…- Iba a empezar Rachel, cuando ambas habían bajado del auto (ya que durante el corto trayecto trataban de arreglarse para disimular un poco más la falta de despertador) y caminaban a la entrada. Pero algo las detuvo ; un grupo de estudiantes de todas las edades estaba organizando una manifestación, y se dirigían al salón 69, en donde el profesor Singer dictaba clases. Ninguna de las dos entendía nada, hasta que se cruzaron con una chica que se les hacía familiar – Queen¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Preguntó Lola.

-¡Un hecho histórico en la vida del colegio!- Respondió la chica, sus ojos negros destellaban brillo.

-¿De qué hablas, Quinie?- Preguntó Victor, haciendo su aparición. Él también parecía haber llegado tarde.

-Soy Queen, no Quinie Victor- Contestó la aludida de la forma más simpática posible; odiaba los motes- Bueno, veamos… -Empezó la chica, como pensando sus palabras- En unos años seguramente todos recordarán esto como una marcha en la que todos los chicos y chicos y chicos de la escuela "especiales" defienden la Homosexualidad.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron los tres chicos. Queen se encogió de hombros – Bueno, desde el incidente del video, chicos y chicas de todos los cursos decidieron gritarle al mundo que…bueno, que no son "iguales al resto" – Trató de explicar la chica, los otros tres permanecían atónitos hasta que una voz muy conocida los distrajo…

- ¡CHICOS¡Al fin los encuentro!- Y pronto, la pelirroja dueña de esa voz se materializó en el lugar, abrazándose a sus amigas y escondiéndose.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Star?- Preguntó cariñosamente la pelinegra.

- Oh nada… ¡Si no contamos que una chica intentó violarme!- Gimoteó Kory.

-…- Nada salía de la boca de sus amigos.

-Lo que mi primita intentó decirte, Nikki , fue que una de las "raritas" de esa especie de manifestación trató de tomarla para unirla a "los suyos"- Explico Gar haciendo su entrada.- Ah, hola Queen- Dijo al reparar la presencia de la muchacha. La aludida solo le sonrió, no era el momento para ponerse a charlar del clima.- Dijeron que si tomaban a una de las más populares de la escuela, seguramente tendrían más éxito.-

-¡Es lo único bueno que puedo rescatar!- Dijo la pelirroja. – Pero antes de que una chica me tome de la cintura y me diga que tengo el mejor trasero del planeta Tierra prefiero ser una doña nadie- Los amigos reprimieron la risa porque sabían que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera sido gracioso, pero Kory se veía muy traumada.

- ¡Te comprendo, me hicieron lo mismo!- Exclamó Dick ingresando en la escena, había escuchado hablar a Kory y estaba muy celoso de **esa**. – Pero yo les dije que tenía novia, y los chicos me soltaron ofendidos diciendo "Cuando veas de lo que te pierdes, olvídate de venir a pedir perdón". Kory corrió a donde estaba su amigo y, abrazada a el, comenzó a cantar sus lamentaciones.

-Kory, me encanta que cantes, pero ya fue demasiado.- La cortó Garfield algo celoso. – Además; les recuerdo, amigos, que estamos llegando tarde a la formación, y si no vamos al patio cubierto en menos de cinco segundos, ganaremos un castigo.

-Bueno, Garfield, además de que me sorprende que eso te preocupe; no creo que ocurrá- Contestó Queen

-¿Y por qué lo dices, Quinie? Tú no eres de romper las reglas.

-¡Queen¡Que me llamo Queen! –Se quejó la chica acomodándose un mechón de su negro cabello.

-Perdón, Queen- Dijo Garfield con una sonrisita de nene bueno. La pelinegra le regaló una leve sonrisa y prosiguió- Decía que no llegaremos tarde; porque dado que un cuarto de la **gran** población de este colegio está de manifestación; ningún maestro va a controlarnos, sino que intentarán frenar a los revolucionarios.

-Razonable…- Contestó Dick con una mano en la barbilla. –Entonces vamos a hacer algo más divertido, porque mientras perdían tiempo hablando; la portera cerró las rejas y no podemos fugarnos.

-¡Rayos!- Se quejó Kory.

-¿Por qué querría una niña buena como tu fugarse de la escuela?- Se burló Victor. Kory le sacó la lengua.

-Lola, **debes** infiltrarte en la marcha para averiguar un poco más; si hacemos un buen artículo sobre esto tal vez lo publiquen en el periódico escolar.- Dijo Nikkie.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con fugarnos?- Preguntaron los chicos. Nadie respondió. Queen, que sabía o al menos imaginaba el verdadero propósito, le dijo a Nikkie. –Lo publicaré si está muy bien escrito, y puedo ayudarte a terminarlo.

-AyudarME querrás decir- Acotó Kory. –Es obvio que lo haré yo.

Pero antes de que otro acotara algo más, sus revolucionarios compañeros tomaron el patio descubierto en el que se encontraban. La "protesta" en cuestión, estaba encabezada por una chica de 5to año; su nombre era desconocido para la mayoría de los alumnos, ésta era una chica más bien solitaria y tranquila, que disfrutaba de la lectura y formaba parte del club de ciencias. A su lado, marchaba un muchacho extremadamente lindo llamado Lucas Belisky. Éste si era bien conocido, del mismo grado que su compañera y casi perfecto. Desde pequeño había sido el niño al que las féminas querían, su sonrisa de ganador era demasiado irresistible. Y quizá por eso, hastiado de las chicas, se había "cambiado de bando". Al principio lo había negado, pero ahí estaba, en la Marcha a Favor de la Homosexualidad. Pobres chicas. Detrás suyo había una gran fila de alumnos y personas que siquiera pertenecían a la escuela que protestaban cantando y llevando carteles que decían cosas como "NO a la discriminación" "Si Singer pudo, nosotros también" "Queremos ser tratados como iguales" . En fin, todo parecía una protesta relativamente normal para tratarse de lo que se trataba hasta que un chico apareció con un cartel que decía "Pene is Power" .Eso, mis queridos amigos, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, dado que una chica le gritó –Mira ,idiota, esta es una marcha a favor de la Homosexualidad, no para que expreses tus ideales machistas!-

-Pues lo siento, cariño, no es mi culpa que te gusten las mujeres. ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes! –

-Cállate, imbécil, mis chicas y yo estamos muy bien. No necesitamos un productor de semen para alegrar nuestras vidas!-

-No lo sabrás hasta que pruebes- Le contestó el muchacho arrogante.

-¡HETEROSEXUAL A LA VISTA!- Gritó una chica, y entonces, la gran masa de gente comenzó a gritarle cosas al condenado muchacho, terminando todo en una guerra de los sexos que casi mata a más de uno. Y si, lo digo literalmente; porque luego de una serie de gritos bastante bochornosos para la directora, siguieron con los golpes de chicas contra chicos. Muchos chicos terminaron con arañazos en la cara, producidos por las uñas. Y las chicas se quedaron con la mitad del pelo que tenían al principio del día. (No olviden que los gays son 100 histéricos :P)

-¡ALEJA TUS TESTÍCULOS DE MI!- Le dijo una chica a un muchacho que se le acercaba, amenzando con bajarse el pantalón.

- A VER ,ALUMNOS, SILENCIO!- Dijo la directora al escuchar ese último grito ;no, no se equivocan, ya había perdido TODA la paciencia.- PARA EMPEZAR, SI QUERÍAN HACER UNA PROTESTA, NO TENÍAN PORQUÉ HACERLA EN EL COLEGIO.- Los "turbulentos" se miraron entre ellos con caras que significaban "Wow, la vieja tiene razón"- Y PARA SEGUIR, NO TENDRÉ PROBLEMA CON LOS ALUMNOS QUE TENGAN UNA DIFERENTE CONDICIÓN SEXUAL, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEPAN MEDIRSE. ¡ESTO ES UNA ESCUELA NO UN HOTEL!- Todos los alumnos (dado que además del grupito de Lola estaban los revoltosos y muchos de los alumnos "normales" ) miraron a la directora, serios. Nadie sabía que decir. Nadie excepto Lucas , que dijo- PUES BIEN, ESTOY CANSADO DE FINGIR QUE YO TAMBIEN SOY GAY, LO SIENTO AMIGOS PERO LA NETA ES QUE NO ME PASA. ESTOY AQUÍ PARADO FINGIENDO REPULSIÓN POR LAS MUJERES CUANDO ESTOY LOCO POR LIZA.- Otra vez más, todo el alumnado estaba en silencio, pero con caras que mesotraban que en sus cabezas se preguntaban quien rayos sería Liza para traer loco al muchacho.- Y ,POR SI NO LO SABEN, ELLA ES LIZA- Dijo señalando a la muchacha que, junto a él, encabezaba la protesta. Ahora que todos sabían quien era Liza, no se la podían creer ¡El más guapo enamorado de una doña nadie! _"Esto es material para una buena historia" _Pensó Kory- Pero ahora, volviendo a la confesión del no-tan-rarito :-LIZZIE, ESCUCHA, ESTO LO HICE POR TI, PARA QUE PASÁRAMOS TIEMPO JUNTOS- Le dijo, ahora a la chica, arrodillándose a sus pies. -¡TE ODIO!- Le gritó Liza -¡ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE ME GUSTA TU HERMANA!- Golpe bajo para Lucas.- ¡PERO SE COMPROMETIÓ! ¡CON UN CHICO! Y ADEMÁS ES CUATRO AÑOS MAYOR QUE TÚ.- Golpe bajo para Liza- ¡PUES ADIOS, IDIOTA!SI CREES QUE VOY A ESTAR CONTIGO PORQUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CON TU HERMANA, TE EQUIVOCAS.- Gritó antes de salir corriendo. Si piensan que esto es bizarro, no se equivocan, yo nunca dije que no lo fuera.

Y luego de que los líderes de la protesta la abandonaron, a los demás no les quedó más que seguir protestando por su cuenta, desordenados y ruidosos. Pobre directora.

-¡Esto es a lo que yo llamo historia!- Dijo Lola feliz, cerrando el cuadernito en donde había escrito toda la información. –Y también hice un video con mi celular para aportar a la página web.- Sus amigas le sonrieron.

-Buena estrategia chicas ; Rach da la idea y consigue que se realice, Lola obtiene la información y Kory se encarga de escribirlo. –Las felicitó sarcásticamente Garfield. –La pregunta es¿Para qué rayos quieren escribir una historia sobre la Marcha a Favor de la Homosexualidad?-

-Jamás lo entenderías.- Lo cortó Rachel, tratando de no ponerse colorada…¡Lo había hecho de nuevo! Él era el único que le decía "Rach", y cuando lo hacía la ponía muy nerviosa. Entre la pregunta de Garfield, y la contestación de Rachel, Dick y Victor se fueron a Dios sabe dónde a trazar un plan de qué hacer esa mañana en la escuela, se les unieron instantáneamente Kory y Queen, y Lola se fue a "buscar información"

-Si me lo contaras…-Empezó el ojiverde. Ahora que estaban lejos del grupo,podían para tener una conversación sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-¡Olvídalo!- Como dije, estaban lejos del grupo, pero se estaban acercando demasiado entre ellos. Rachel estaba paralizada; sabía que si no se controlaba, se arrepentiría.

-¿Por qué nunca te abres y me cuentas tus cosas? Se supone que somos amigos. – Si, estaba cansado de darle su espacio, quería ser parte de ella, que ella confiara en él, y por más que lo intentara, Nikkie jamás compartía cosas con el más de lo que hablaba con los demás. ¡Qué injusto!

Oh Dios, justamente hoy debía atacarla con eso…¡Jodido lunes! Y ahora que iba a decirle _"No te puedo contar mis cosas porque el 99.9 de ellas tiene que ver contigo"_ o mejor aún _"Si no te conté porque me interesa el periódico escolar, es porque quiero dejar sin lugar a Tiffany Woods ,que está loca por ti y eso me pone de los pelos"_ Otra vez ¡Jodido lunes! –No entiendo porqué deba yo contarte mis cosas.-"Estúpida respuesta, estúpida yo" Pensó tres segundos después de contestar.

-Porque, como ya te dije, somos amigos. Yo siempre te cuento todo, y me molesta que no confíes en mi ¡Sabes que puedes hacerlo! Cuando éramos niños tú solías ser mi mejor amiga…

-¿No lo soy ahora?-"Tan enamorada de ti que me olvidé de ser tu amiga y ahora te perdí, me gané el Oscar a las inútiles" Pensó Rache.

-Si, lo eres, pero siento que no soy buen amigo dado que yo siempre hablo contigo de todo y tú te guardas todo para ti. ¿En qué fallo, Rach?- Dios, esa respuesta era demasiado reveladora, la había dejado sin palabras y tendría que salir corriendo. –Mira Gar, no es que me guarde todo para mi, es que yo soy así y lo tienes que entender.

-¿Sigo siendo tu amigo?-

-¡Por supuesto que si, eres el primero en la lista!-

- Entonces cuéntame- Le dijo, con mirada desafiante, mientras avanzaba un poco hacia ella.

Rachel, al ver acercarse al chico se aproximó un poco hacia él, olvidándose de las consecuencias si no se comportaba –No- Le contestó seductoramente.

-Vamos- Le dijo el chico con mirada arrogante. Bien, toda la sensibilidad que había demostrado al comenzar la charla, se le había ido por el caño.

-No- Repitió Rachel ;Había logrado recuperar esa cordura que se le había escapado cinco segundos atrás, y,al recuperarla, el tono seductor que había esperanzado a Garfield era ahora frío y muy rígido. _"Contrólate, contrólate¡Contrólate Rachel!" _Se decía a si misma.

-¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó Gar, que ahora estaba muy cerca de ella, y mientras formulaba la pregunta sólo miraba sus labios.

-Porque no puedo, es difícil de explicar…-Otra vez un cambio de tono, éste era de disculpa, dado que ahora hablaban de otra cosa y ya sabrán muy bien de que. Y allí estaban los dos, mirándose con deseo, ansiosos de probar los labios del otro, pero había una persona que jamás se los perdonaría; a ninguno. O eso era lo que ellos creían. –Sólo puedo decirte que hay alguien que nos detiene, y ese alguien es muy importante para **los dos**.

-A esa persona no le importaría si no se entera.- Si, estaba arriesgándose, tirando todo por la borda. Pero ya no le interesaba.

-Pero no podría ocultárselo ,Gar. ¡Cómo se te ocurre!- Lo retó duramente la chica, haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-Yo…lo siento ¡Pero esperar me tiene harto! Y a ti tambien-

-Disculpa aceptada.- Si, se estaba poniendo muy tajante con el ojiverde ¡Pero no tenía opción!

-Sabes que quieres hacerlo.- Y para colmo al chico no le importaba ni un pepino; y volvía a la carga.

-¡No hay chica en la escuela que no quiera!-Se defendió. Ahora estaba seria. _¡Por qué se ve tan endiabladamente guapo! Debería ser ilegal_

-Rach…- ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que el chico estaba muy cerca de su boca? Y se estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa _¡AUXILIO!_

-¡No!- Le gritó, realmente seca, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera que hasta lastimaba."¡_Encima tiene el descaro de llamarme Rach!". _Y dicho esto, cortó la distancia para volver con sus amigos, diciendo algo como "Lo siento, me voy a buscar a Kory" Si, eso último había sonado como si la parte más humana de la chica le hubiera dicho "Anda Rach, no seas tan mala con él". Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, había logrado que Garfield sintiera que ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por él. Ya se daría cuenta de su error.

Apenas Rachel se fue, Garfield pateó el suelo con muchísima fuerza, estaba verdaderamente molesto¡No entendía Rachel acaso, que ya eran grandes como para enfrentar a su prima! Además, otra excusa para irse era mucho pedir, por lo visto…¡Se iba alegando que debía buscar a Kory! Kory, la causa de un problema del que no hablaban siquiera, pero que era demasiado evidente. No se equivoquen, el **adoraba **a su prima, con todo su corazón, la quería comos si fueran hermanos, pero no podía segur negando su amor por Rachel. ¡Y ella se iba sin decir más que "Me voy a buscar a Kory" Kory, Kory, Kory. Su amada prima y su mayor tormento al mismo tiempo.

Rachel corría por las galerías sin rumbo alguno, el colegio jamás le había parecido tan grande. Silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se perdían algunas en su cuello, mientras que otras caían al suelo gracias al viento producido por la corrida.

¿No lo entendía? No eran la misma clase de persona… El era decidido, valiente y audaz ; Ella era tranquila, silenciosa y mucho más serena que sus amigas; no era la clase de chica que iría a decirle a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo que estaba enamorada de su primo y que no podía vivir sin él. No, ella era muy noble, tanto como para ocultar sus sentimientos y evitar causarle disgustos a su querida amiga. Cada día se le hacía más difícil lidiar con eso, o ,mejor dicho, lidiar **sola** con eso. Porque claro que su amor por el muchacho ojiverde era desconocido por todos; jamás lo había confesado a nadie y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ni siquiera a Lola, porque aunque confiara plenamente en ella, temía que su morena amiga le fuera con el cuento a Kory. No por maldad, sino porque al igual que Rachel, Lola también querría hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto era ir y decirle la verdad a la pelirroja. Aunque lo correcto era que **Garfield y ella** le dijeran la verdad a la pelirroja.

Llegó a un lugar en el cual sólo el silencio sería testigo de sus sollozos ; un pequeñó cuartito situado al lado de la antigua biblioteca. Rachel solía ir allí cuando quería pasar algún tiempo sola, o leer alguno de los viejos libros de la habitación contigua sin llenarse de polvo. Al igual que su amor por Gar, este lugar era secreto, y tenía por seguro que nadie la molestaría.

Al llegar, depositó su mochila de Billabong en el suelo y se tiró en el raído sofá a llorar un rato. Garfield no podía culparla por tener miedo a intentarlo ;ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, de veras que si, pero también amaba a Kory, su mejor amiga. De dos maneras distintas, pero los amaba a ambos y no podía decidirse por uno, para ello era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Y otra de las razones era que suponiendo enfrentar a Kory, si no se llevaban bien y terminaban… ¿Habría valido la pena, entonces, arruinar su amistad por intentar ser algo más? Creo que no.

Con los ojos totalmente hinchados, decidió que iba a hacer lo de siempre. Cuando algo relacionado con Gar la tenía preocupada o intranquila, Rachel buscaba su cuaderno rojo con lunares blancos, y su bolígrafo blanco y con una pequeña plumita y brillos en plateado. Algo aniñado, lo se, pero a ella le gustaba. Escribir en ese cuaderno con ese bolígrafo siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor. Lo abrió, y pasó sus delicados dedos por las hojas hasta que encontró un poco de espacio luego del último escrito. Tomó su pluma y escribió:

_Mi querido y silencioso amigo: _(Nunca escribía "Querido Diario")

_No es un buen día para mi, en lo absoluto. Pero creo que estaba predestinado que este lunes fuera el peor día de mi vida. Empecé muy mal, despertándome tarde y corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.(Corriendo para arreglarme, en realidad, mi padre me facilita todo con el auto) Continuó peor aún, cuando en la escuela me entero de que hoy era el día elegido por mis ruidosos compañeros para hacer una extraña marcha que defendiera sus derechos de Homosexuales. Consecuencia: muchísimo ruido, gritos y alumnos exaltados que me ponían los pelos de punta, dado que me dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Pero como eso no alcanzaba, discutí con Gar. No quiero explicar lo que pasó, dado que fue una conversación bastante amplia y transcribirla me tomaría el tiempo del que estoy segura que no dispongo. En fin, me acusó de no confiar en el, de no contarle mis cosas como lo hacía antes. Pero qué quería que haga, es decir, la mayoría de mis pensamientos están relacionados con él, y no puedo dejar que se entere de eso, porque me insistiría en que luchemos por estar juntos, y no nos podemos dar esos lujos. ¡Si Kory se enterara jamás me lo perdonaría! Y si, ella es mi mejor amiga y no me ha fallado nunca, no hay razones para fallarle, y en caso de que las hubiera, por una cuestión de códigos no podría hacerlo ; Él es su primo, y lo quiere como si en verdad fuera su hermano, cualquier idiota conoce la cláusula "No te metas con el hermano de tu mejor amiga", y en caso de que ella lo aceptara, obviamente eso no nos garantiza que duremos, Todos rompen hoy en día, tengo 15 años, y aunque lo ame con todo mi corazón, no se si seguiríamos juntos después de la escuela. No estoy dispuesta a perder a dos de las personas que más quiero, pero mi indecisión me llevó a perder a uno de ellos. ¡Porque tiene que ser tan infantil! No puede enfadarse porque tenga miedo a intentarlo, sabiendo en que situación estamos. Ojalá alguien lo haga entender._

_Bueno, ahora que ya lloré, grité, me descargué y asumí que perdí para siempre al amor de mi vida ( y las ganas de besarlo no me las saca nadie, no soy más que otra patética adolescente incapaz de controlarse ), creo que me puedo ir, antes de que mis amigos se den cuenta de mi falta. _

_Gracias por escucharme y regalarme tu silencio, _

_Rach._

_P.D. : Volveré a contarte como siguen las cosas cuando tenga tiempo._

_  
_Luego de terminar de escribir, cerró con cuidado su cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila. Luego sacó un pequeño kit que tenía las cosas básicas para situaciones como ésa :corrector de ojeras, pañuelos, un espejito y otras cosas para no lucir tan mal. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado.

**DURANTE LA MAÑANA :**

No habían podido calmar a los revolucionarios, que seguían haciendo ruido en el otro patio, así que se habían llevado a los alumnos al patio descubierto, solos, sin preceptores ni maestros. Conclusión: Mañana libre.Respecto al tema del video, no habían podido tomar medidas, no habían llegado a decidir el castigo de Katherine tampoco, la Marcha se les había interpuesto, y sólo había tiempo para un asunto a la vez.. Se había pospuesto, también, la fiesta del centenario.

Y ,por si se lo preguntan,el profesor Singer había sido llevado al hospital al principio de la mañana, cuando se desmayó al enterarse de que toda la escuela sabía de su "aventura". No se imaginan la cara del pobre tipo, y tampoco la sangre que caía de su nariz por la vergüénza, antes de caer desmayado. Pero ahí estaban nuestros protagonistas, tirados a la sombra de los árboles mientras charlaban animadamente.

-¡No puedo creer que por tratar de calmar a los "raritos" nos hallan dejado sin clases!- Decía Kory, mientras que mordía una manzana. Estaba algo molesta dado que debía dar una "clase especial" de historia acerca de las momias y ahora tendría que esperar hasta quien sabe cuando. -¡Odio a ese viejo cascarrabias!- Se quejó recordando a su profesor, que "muy amablemente" les había dicho "_La directora me pidió que les diga que ese extraño desfile nos prohíbe dar clases" _¡Extraño desfile, qué grandísimo idiota!

-Bueno, Estrellita, no importa. ¡He conseguido una magnífica información que puede darlos lugar en el periódico escolar!-

-¿Pero para qué quieren escribir en él? Aún no nos han dicho.-Preguntó Dick. Garfield, al recordar lo que había pasado en la entrada, no pudo evitar cambiar completamente la cara y decir –No piensan decirlo, déjalas…Al final de todo son un caso perdido.- Si, seguía enfadado, y MUY enfadado ¡Rachel no se había dignado a hablarle ni una sola vez y ya ni siquiera lo miraba!¿Esos eran los amigos que siempre habían sido? Claro que no, ella, siempre tan cortante, se había encargado de tirarlo todo a la mierda. Y ahora hasta mirarla lo ponía furioso.¿Cómo podía fingir que nada había pasado?

-O tal vez, el caso perdido eres tú, que no dejas de preguntar sabiendo que no se te puede dar una respuesta.- Si, eso le había salido de adentro, necesitaba decírselo. Sus amigos los miraron algo extrañados, ahí nadie podía fingir: Se conocían demasiado bien como para saber que algo estaba pasando. Pero también sabían que lo mejor era no tocar el tema, así que pacientemente esperaron a ver como se resolvía todo. – O sabiendo bien cuál es la respuesta pero buscando que te respondan lo que quieres escuchar. – Ahora si nadie sabía nada, eso ya era obviamente un indicio de que las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaban.

- Yo, eh, chicos, …¿Han visto a Pía?- Si, Lola era muy valiente al enfrentar la situación , en ser la primera en romper el silencio. Pero así era ella, siempre cumplía el mismo papel cuando había problemas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, la vi con Felicity.- Dijo Kory, recordando haberla visto riendo junto a la morocha..-¡Y también con Katherine¿Qué se trae esta entre manos?- Dijo.

-Bueno, Lo, yo jamás confié en ella. –Le dijo Rachel . Sus amigos se aliviaron al verla integrarse a la conversación, eso quería decir que quizá el problema aún tenía solución. Pero no les gustó demasiado lo que dijo.

-De veras, yo creo que es fantástica. -¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? Estaba enojado con ella, pero contradecirla para crear otra discusión en presencia de sus amigos no era lo lógico.- Además de que es muy linda…- Gar no entendía porqué había dicho eso, pero lo había dicho y ya.

- Que sea linda no significa que sea de fiar. – Dijo Kory.- Bien, mejor dejaremos que la pequeña Pajarita se explique.- Si, ella quería a Pía, y temía juzgarla de antes de tiempo, pero quizá no era tan buena como aparentaba.

-Hablando de Roma- Dijo Victor, que era la primera vez que hablaba en mucho rato. Estaba analizando la situación en su cabeza y había decidido que iba a hablar con su pequeña Rachel para descubrir qué ocurría. Y también hablaría con Garfield; No iba a permitir que siguiera tratando así a su amiga. Pero al ver a la "pajarita", junto con Felicity y Katherine, todos sus amigos las miraron incrédulos.

-¿Pía?- Dijo Lola

-¡Looo, cariño!- Dijo Pía antes de tirarle un beso a su morena amiga.-¡Estrellita mía!- Dijo antes de hacer lo mismo con Kory. –¡Rachii! - ¿Desde cuándo ese apodo tan horrendo? Fue lo que pensaron los demás presentes. Pero algo raro (más raro de lo que la situación ofrecía), fue el abrazo que Pía le dio a Rachel. La pelinegra, de mala gana muy disimulada le respondió a su amiga mientras le decía-¿Dónde has estado, Pía? Nos extrañó no verte en la entrada- "Rachi, corazón, no te la vas a creer! Estaba en el shopping y de golpe me encontré con estas dos magníficas personitas ,y hoy me pasé toda la mañana con ellas" Le contestó la ojiazul señalando a las dos chicas que la acompañaban , quizá en otra circunstancia lo hubiera pasado por alto pero, el tono de Pía le había resultado falso. Falso para pertenecer a Pía, y más propio de las chicas con quienes se encontraba en ese extraño momento. De ahora en más tendría cuidado, esa chica se estaba cambiando de bando, y eso podía ser peligroso.

-¿No nos piensan saludar?- Dijeron dos voces extremadamente ¿Dulces? Si, muy dulces. Y fue casi terrorífico ver que, en efecto, las dueñas de esas voces eran Katherine y Felicity, que tenían amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. – A ver Loli, querida, si abrazas a tu amiga Kathy- Ni siquiera Lola entendió cuando Katherine la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, así que decidió abrazarla también…No sabía porqué pero, suponía que se enteraría luego. Aunque la cara que puso durante el abrazo (:O) hizo que sus amigos se aguantaran la risa para no quedar mal. No soportaba a Katherine, pero si la rubia quería que fueran amigas, tendría que posponer la "guerra" por unos días. Pero no se equivoquen, **Vic iba a ser suyo**, y Katherine no podía meterse, no a menos que quisiera un buen golpe –

-¡Kory!- Exclamó Felicity al ver a la pelirroja, ésta no la miró con odio porque estaba bastante confundida, pero con una cara de no entender nada de nada, la miró y le dijo- Hola, Felicity ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estaría mejor si te pararas y vinieras a hablar conmigo un rato- Kory, sin saber bien que pensar, se paró y la acompañó un poco alejados del grupo. Al verla pararse, sus amigos la miraron como diciéndole "¿Estarás bien?", y ella les sonrió para tranquilizarlos, antes de asentir levemente la cabeza.

-Bueno, Kory…¡Lo siento!- Dijo la morocha, antes de abrazarla. Cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Kory, que estaba esperando que la morena la golpeara o algo, por el incidente del otro día.- Estuve muy mal ,lo se y me arrepiento. Debí dejar que Dick y tú hicieran sus vidas- Al separarse del abrazo, Felicity la miró a los ojos y le dijo-Kory, cariño…¿Me perdonas?-

Kory estaba atónita, de veras que si. Pero miró a la morocha y pensó _"De acuerdo, pero tendré cuidado. Mucho cuidado"_. Luego de unos segundos de reflexión interior, dijo –Si, claro, no has matado a mis padres o algo por el estilo.- Ambas chicas rieron de la broma y Felicity la abrazó de nuevo, cosa que Kory respondió sin ganas, y sintiéndose muy incómoda- ¡Seremos las mejores amigas! Pero sólo si en vez de decirme "Felicity" , me dices Feel –

-Claro, Feel.- Dijo con algo de duda en su voz la pelirroja, antes de que las chicas fueran a sentarse a donde estaba el grupo, al que se le habían sumado Katherine y Pía. Por supuesto, Kory no era tonta. Esas chicas se traían algo entre manos, y ella iba a averiguar que; fingir que le caía bien Felicity no era algo que quisiera hacer, porque estaba segura de que esta "amistad" tenía otros fines.

* * *

**Bueno, acá está. Please les guste o no el fic REVIEW, es la única manera de saber que les parece y en que cosas tengo que mejorar! **

**¿Se recuperará el profe Singer de su estado de Shock?**

**¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta "amistad"?**

**¿Qué hacía Pía con Katherine y Felicity?**

**Sin reviews no lo sabrán.**

**Ahora si,saludos para todos, y felices fiestas:)**

**Cammi,**


	5. ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED, OTRA VEZ

**Hi : )**

**P**erdón por la tardanza, pero es que no tenía inspiración, y además entre las vacaciones y que se yo...¡Ustedes entienden!

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! **Me dan fuerza para seguir, muchas muchas gracias.

Bueno, como dice el summary, vamos a cortar un poco el rumbo de la historia, para adentrarnos en un personaje que antes parecía secundario, pero ahora toma mucho protagonismo. Ya verán de quien hablo. En fin, tengo que avisarles que mañana o pasado me voy de vacaciones, así que no voy a poder empezar con el cap hasta volver, y además en febrero me vuelvo a ir, así que espero que esta pequeña actualización les guste.

Ahora si, **Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 : Entre la espada y la pared, otra vez**

Pía McNatto caminaba hacia su casa luego de un duro día en la escuela, sintiéndose la peor basura existente al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo¿Por qué no podía serle fiel a los demás?¿Estaba destinada a fallarle a todos? En eso pensaba mientras veía a unas niñitas riendo por la vereda del frente, probablemente también habían salido de la escuela ya. Las tres pequeñas, de repente, le recordaron a un episodio de su pasado: _"Vamos, Pía, vamos a jugar a las muñecas.- Pedía insistentemente una niñita de cinco años. Tenía rulos rubios y ojos negros. Junto a ella había otras dos niñas más; una era la pequeña Pía, con ojitos azules, unas pocas pequitas y cabello castaño. A su lado, y un poco más bajita, su amiga Amber, de ojos cafés y cabello por los hombros. – De acuerdo, Anita, pero yo juego con tu muñeca Stacy!- Accedió la niña. Rápidamente, Amber gritó -¡Y yo juego con Leslie! Luego de eso se pasaron toda la tarde jugando, riendo y charlando sobre ponys, muñecas, helados, dulces y esos temas de vital importancia a los 5 años." _- ¡Era todo tan lindo en esa época…!-Suspiró, al recordar como había jugado con sus amigas Amber y Ana cuando niña. No pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisita.

Lamentablemente el tiempo había pasado, y con él esos lindos ratos de juegos. Llegaron a la preadolescencia, y seguían siendo igual de amigas, se juntaban en las casas y hacían las tareas, veían las novelas que estaban de moda en su momento y hacían todo lo que seguramente ustedes hicieron a los 12, solo que con dinero de sobra y comodidades hasta ridículas ( ¿Para qué querían un Mercedes, faltándoles tanto para manejar? Pregúntenles a sus padres).- La sonrisa de Pía se borró al recordar como terminaba la historiaResulta que Amber era una chica muy enamoradiza, y últimamente había descubierto que "el amor de su vida" era un chico llamado David, que era muy amigo de Pía. Y Amber estaba segura de que David estaba detrás suyo, por eso ya se había imaginado la fiesta de cumpleaños número 13 de Ana para que él le confesara sus sentimientos. _"La noche no va a terminar sin que él me pida ser su novia"_ Le había dicho Amber muy segura a sus amigas. Pero había un insignificante problema, a Pía también le gustaba, o, mejor dicho, estaba enamorada de él. De verdad. Lo sabía porque desde que tenía tres años no había un día de su vida en el que no pensara en el castaño, habían cultivado una linda amistad y cada vez que él le daba un beso en la mejilla, Pía se sentía en el cielo. Pero, obviamente, Amber no lo sabía. Y Ana tampoco, porque Pía era muy tímida, y cuando se había decidido a contarles la verdad a sus amigas, Amber , sin sospechar nada, le ganó de antemano . Esto fue lo que sucedió:

"_Faltando una semana para el cumpleaños de Ana, las tres amigas iban de compras al centro comercial con un Personal Shopper. Ellas __tenían__ que ser las más lindas de la fiesta. :_

_-Bueno, Amby, hace dos semanas te dejó de gustar Trevor¿Ahora quien te gusta?_

_-¡Ana! Siempre me preguntas a mi, pregúntale a Pía – Pía se puso roja, era el momento de confesarles a sus dos mejores amigas que desde que lo había conocido, con sólo tres años _(Notas de la Autora : Dicen que el amor de niños es el más sincero...Además,¡ Se imaginan a Pía de chiquita con carita de enamorada ! aajaj, bueno, sigamos) _, estaba loca por David._

_-Bueno, a mi...me gu-gusta –Empezó Pía._

_-¡David!- Exclamó Amber, como si se sacara un peso de encima- Ya está, lo dije, listo_

_-¿David¡No way, Baby!- __Le dijo Ana. Pía estaba en silencio, mirando al suelo. Sus ojitos azules reflejaban toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era obvio que quizás Amber cambiara de chico en dos semanas, como mucho, pero le dolía de todas maneras. Imaginen como se sentirían ustedes si sólo una persona les hubiera interesado desde siempre, y la persona en quien más confían revelara sentir algo por "ese alguien especial". A mi me pasó algo muy parecido, y me dolió bastante. _

_-¡Yes! Es decir, es muy lindo. Pero basta de hablar de mi¡Pía! Lo siento¿Qué decías?._

_-Yo decía que...¡Que me gusta la pared! Es decir, chicas...Los muchachos no me interesan, son lindos, pero idiotas.-_

_-Buen punto, ojalá y yo fuera así- Dijo Amber- ¡Pero es que los chicos son tan lindos! Es decir, se ven bien, tienen linda sonrisa, bonitos ojos, linda nariz. ¡Son lindos!._

_-No todos se ven bien, ni tienen linda sonrisa, no bonitos ojos, ni linda nariz, Amby. –Le dijo Ana._

_-Pero Ann, no hablo de __todos__ , sino de algunos-_

_-Pero Amby, entonces David no te gusta, solo te parece lindo- Dijo Pía._

_-Si que me parece lindo, por eso me gusta.-_

Puede que estén de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que no era justo; Pía estaba de veras enamorada de David, se conocían desde siempre y el siempre le había gustado; pero no por su belleza, sino también por como era él por dentro. Ella podía ver lo dulce que el era, la excelente persona, y esa manera de ser que tenía, que le hacía defender lo que era justo y tener el valor para cambiar las injusticias. Él era todo lo que ella podía querer en un chico y mucho más, y por eso se había ganado su joven corazón desde el primer día del jardín de infantes. Y de un día para el otro aparecía su mejor amiga, que le decía que le gustaba David por el simple hecho de que era lindo. ¡Era un chico precioso! Pero por fuera y por dentro, y eso era lo que Pía adoraba de él. Pero Amber era una muchachita muy superflua. Y muy dura, por eso Pía no podía decirle que a ella también le gustaba David; Amber no haría más que enojarse y no volver a hablarle hasta que a Pía le "dejara de gustar" ¡Qué niña carente de sentimientos! Cuando alguien te gusta, pero te gusta por como es y no solo por como se ve, no te puede dejar de gustar así como así, aunque sólo tengas doce años. Y mientras Pía pensaba en eso, la carita de su amigo le vino a la mente, con su pelo castaño, las mejillas que tantas veces había besado, aunque sólo fuera en forma de saludo, sus labios, su nariz algo alargada y sus ojos, que le regalaban una mirada castaña llena de ternura cada vez que volteaba a verlos. Y cuando no también, sólo que ella no lo sabía. Y también pensó en los millones de veces que él la había defendido de sus demás amigos, cuando se burlaban de ella porque le daba vergüenza hablar en clase, con los trabajos prácticos y demás ( Durante los años se le pasó, sino...¿Cómo había aceptado ayudar a Katherine xD). Y los millones de veces que la había ayudado con la tarea, o a arreglarse con sus amigas luego de una "Mini-peleíta" . Ese chico era de oro, y no era justo que se lo quedara alguien como Amber.

Pero bueno, dejemos de pensar en el muchachito que le quitaba el sueño a Pía y, al parecer, a Amber, y volvamos a donde nos quedamos :

Hasta el momento, exceptuando eso, estaba todo perfecto, las tres amigas se habían reunido en la enorme casa de Ana para arreglarse (la fiesta sería allí) y muchos niños habían prometido ir. El problema fue en la fiesta.

"_-Hey, Amber, ten cuidado con quienes te juntas.- Le dijo una muchacha a su amiga. La chica no era nada menos que Fifí, la "mala" de la clase._

_-Buena idea, recordaré no dejar que nos vean juntas. –Contestó la otra. Fifí la fulminó con la mirada y se fue, no sin antes decir- Me voy a buscar a David, las chicas me dijeron que me andaba llamando …¡Es obvio que le gusto!.- Amber se sintió muy dolida, y al notarlo, Fifí se retiró triunfal._

_-Odio a esa niña.- Dijo Ana una vez la "malita" se fue._

_-¿Cómo se enteró de que me gusta David?¡Ahora jamás dejará de molestarme!- Pía no pudo evitar cambiar la cara…¡Si Amber se enteraba de que ella había sido, jamás volverían a hablar! Pensó mientras decía- Bueno chicas, voy al baño. Vuelvo dentro de poco, y tu Amber, alégrate, a David no le gusta Fifí. Amber, que sabía que Pía y David eran mejores amigos, creyó en las palabras de su amiga y sonrió levemente. _

_Luego de decir eso, Pía se fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Fifí con un par de niñas más. Al verla correr, David, que la estaba buscando para preguntarle algo que ahora resulta de menor importancia, decidió seguirla._

_Pía :¡No tenías porqué hacer eso!- Exclamó furiosa al ver a Fifí mirarla con sonrisa malvada.- Teníamos un trató._

_Fifí :Pero lo hice. Y tu mejor te callas, o les cuento a todos eso que tu sabes. _

_Pía : Tú prometiste que si te decía que chico le gustaba a Amber, no le dirías a nadie que a mi también me gusta David._

_Fifí :Pero no cumplo promesas. En todo caso, ahí está el casanova,-Le contestó con malicia al ver a David allí.-Esta vez no es mi culpa. – Dijo, dejándolos solos; el confundido pero alegre, y ella triste y avergonzada. Las demás niñas se fueron con ella. _

_Pía: David, sólo olvídalo…Vete con Amber, no pensaba decírtelo de todos modos._

_David : Pero a mi no me gusta Amber, me gustas tú_

_Pía¿Qué?- Una parte de ella no lo podía creer, pero la otra parte sentía una total culpa._

_David: Y te quiero, te quiero mucho._

_Pía: Yo también te quiero, David. Has sido uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido jamás._

_David: Llevo nueve años siendo tu mejor amigo, y durante esos nueve años siempre me has parecido la niña más bonita del mundo. Ya no me alcanza con ser solo tu amigo. _

_Pía : Eso es increíble David, y te juro que siento lo mismo, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de robarle el chico a mi mejor amiga._

_David : Sabes que si la situación fuera al revés, a ella no le importaría._

_Pía: Pero a mi si me importa._

_David: Pía, no soy su chico. Hemos ido a la misma escuela desde pequeños, y sin embargo las veces que hablamos se cuentan con los dedos de una sola mano._

_Pía¿Y…?_

_David: Y que tu y yo fuimos y somos mejores amigos ,cuando no estás con ellas estás conmigo, te conozco más que a nadie en este mundo y no puedo evitar sentir algo por ti._

_Pía: Pero Amber…_

_David: Amber nada, Amber es una niña algo caprichosa que jamás me ha parecido muy simpática, tu, en cambio, eres la dulzura hecha persona. Y te quiero a ti._

_Pía¡Por favor, David! No te pido que _

_David: Pía, me gustas desde que íbamos juntos al jardín, de veras crees que me voy a dar por vencido. – Le dijo el muchacho, antes de acercarse a ella. Pía, sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, cerró los ojos y se acercó más al muchacho._

_Pía: Sólo un beso, si¿? – Le pidió en voz bajita cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca._

_David: Si tanto quieres a tu amiga y no estás dispuesto a perderla, me conformaré con eso.- Le contestó en susurros antes de besarla. Era un beso dulce y tierno. Un beso que demostraba todo lo que se querían, a pesar de su corta edad, y lo que habían esperado por ese momento. Un primer beso._

_Ana :¡ Y nosotras que pensamos que te pasaba algo y decidimos seguirte! No eres más que una traidora, Pía, nosotras confiamos en ti y nos fallaste.- Exclamó Ana, cuando ambos chicos se separaron. Entonces ambos chicos salieron del trance al notar a Ana y a Amber allí. Ana se veía enojada, y algo de tristeza se filtraba por sus ojos negros. Amber se veía desilusionada y triste._

_Amber :¡ No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, Pía McNatto, __te odio!__ –Exclamó con dureza la niña, antes de salir corriendo con numerosas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ana cambió totalmente de expresión; se veía serena, esperando que Pía le dijera que estaba pasando._

_Pía¡Amber!- Gritó la castaña al ver a su amiga alejarse, con una cara que detonaba la tristeza que sentía. _

_Ana: Si tanto te gustaba David¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-_

_Pía: Porque se sentiría traicionada._

_Ana: Bueno, creo que se sentiría mejor de cómo se debe estar sintiendo ahora. David, por favor..._

_David: Si, ya me voy._

_Pía: Mira Ana, lo siento, pero David me gusta desde que tengo tres años, ese beso fue producto de un impulso y no se va a volver a repetir._

_Ana: Bueno Pía, a mi no me hiciste nada, y era obvio que ustedes no eran solo amigos pero Amber no pensara lo mismo. Lo lamento, Pía. –Dijo la rubia antes de correr por su prima y mejor amiga._

_Pía fue a buscar a David, entre los demás invitados. Sabía que no podía pedirle perdón a Amber, durante la fiesta, así que buscó y buscó, hasta que lo encontró en un columpio que Ana tenía y en donde tantas veces habían jugado a hamacarse. El muchacho parecía triste y se columpiaba levemente. Ambos hablaron un buen rato, hasta que David le dijo algo que jamás olvidaría : - Pía, no quiero desanimarte, pero conoces a Amber, no creo que puedan volver a ser amigas"_ Esas palabras le taladraban la cabeza como hacía tres años atrás, y no pudo evitar llorar como aquella vez al recordar. Quizá no sea muy importante para ustedes, pero por más que había pedido perdón una y otra vez, no lo había conseguido; Pía no había podido recuperar su amistad con Amber y Ana, sino que había tenido que cambiarse de colegio y dejar atrás a todos los amigos que allí tenía. Al cambiarse de escuela e ingresar al Cuteland, se juró a si misma que iba a olvidar todo lo que había sufrido e iba a mejorar. Pero no había podido; en parte porque David había ingresado en la misma escuela que ella al año siguiente y por otro lado ,era tan débil ,que las personas un poco más posesivas siempre se aprovechaban de ella. Como en este caso Felicity y Katherine… Pía lloró un poco más al recordar lo que le había pasado en la entrada al colegio :

"_Pía caminaba en busca de sus amigos cuando un brazo la agarró con fuera y la apoyó contra la pared._

_-Pía, cielo¿A que no sabes lo que pasó?- Le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Katherine Reese. También pudo comprobar que el brazo que la sostenía era de Felicity, la enemiga de Kory._

_-¿Qué ocurrió?- Dijo con voz temerosa._

_-Ayer, mientras estabas en quien sabe donde, Felicity fue a tu casa y le dijo a tu mami que tu le habías prestado un libro, así que ella la dejó pasar a tu cuarto…- Pía recordó que la tarde anterior su mamá le había dicho eso, pero ella se quedó tranquila pensando que había sido Lola._

_-¿Y qué?-_

_-¡Y encontró tu diario con corazoncitos y demás en el que decías algo muy interesante que tus amiguitas querrán saber!_

_-¿Qué decía el diario?- Preguntó en vano, ya sabía qué parte de la historia venía._

_-Además de que decía que aún no olvidas a David, cosa que está __mal__ porque fue __mi __novio, decía que no sabías que te pasa con Garfield, dado que él te había consolado y había estado para ti cuando David y yo empezamos a salir y eso te había confundido bastante- Le dijo con burla Katherine._

_-¡Eso es mentira!- Gritó sabiendo que ni ella se lo creía, y antes de empezar a llorar ;ella ya conocía el mecanismo, ahora venía la parte en la que traicionaba a sus amigas y las perdía._

_-No, no es mentira, y si no quieres que nadie se entere de tus secretitos, sobretodo del segundo, tendrás que cooperar con nosotras.- Le dijo Felicity mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza._

_-Bi-bien, las ayudaré- Dijo la muchacha entre hipidos, no quería, en serio que no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. _

_-Fue más fácil de lo que creí- Dijo Felicity con una sonrisa malvada, pero de satisfacción al mismo tiempo. –Cuéntale, Katherine._

_-Bueno.- Dijo la rubia con algo de sorpresa "¡Le había dejado mucho protagonismo!" – Lo que Kathy y Feel quieren, Pía, es que finjas ser nuestra amiga.-_

_-¡Tan pocas amigas tienen que me van a obligar a andar con ustedes!-_

_-No, idiota. Queremos fingir que nos llevamos bien con las estúpidas de tus amiguitas; Kory, Rachel y Lola.- Le contestó furiosa Felicity._

_-¿Y para qué? Es obvio que no las soportan-_

_-Para que, cuando piensen que ya no les tenemos rencor, pasen la peor vergüenza de sus vidas y también se sientan traicionadas._

_-Lamento bajarlas de la nube, pero jamás confiarán en ustedes como para sentirse traicionadas._

_-No, pero confían en ti. Y van a sentir que __tu__ las traicionaste.-_

_-¿Ya me incluyeron en alguno de sus planes?- Pía había dejado de llorar, sabía que otra vez estaba en la misma situación :iba a tener que traicionar a sus amigas, pero no se enterarían de lo que no tenían que enterarse._

_-Tienes un papel tan protagónico como el nuestro, te lo aseguro.-_

_-¿Qué quieren que haga?- Su tono de voz era duro ahora, no quería que se notara el miedo de perderlas, quería parecer amenazante, y así tratar de que la tomen en serio. Sólo una vez._

_-Bueno, no queremos que hables con ellas en toda la mañana, con toda esta extraña marcha te será más fácil, y cuando falten pocas horas para irnos, nos presentarás como tus "nuevas amigas"_

_-Entendido, pero ahora suéltame que me dejarás marca.- Dijo con esa voz para nada propia de ella, pero que había detonado algo de arrogancia._

_-¡No creas que eres superior a nosotras!- Le dijo Felicity molesta, antes de apoyarla con más fuerza contra la pared, amenazándola –No te confundas, McNatto. Que hayas sido la elegida para nuestros planes no te hace especial, si me haces enfadar, te mostraré quien manda.- La dura mirada de Pía se había rebajado un poco, y ya se podía leer el miedo que pocos segundos atrás había tratado de esconder. – Eres débil, Pía, y no eres más que una rata, una rata traidora y mentirosa. – Le dijo Katherine mirándola a los ojos, con esa sonrisa de mala que tanto caracterizaban a ella y a Felicity. –Ahora vete, y no te olvides; __no nos quieres ver enojadas__.- Le dijo Felicity soltándola. –Y nada de abrir la boca, porque yo también tengo una, y no me importaría usarla. Pía se alejó en silencio, mientras unas pocas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Otra vez tenía que traicionar"_

-¡Me odio!- Dijo antes de llorar con más fuerza, sentándose en un columpio; estaba en una plaza que quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa- ¡Siempre me toman como una débil, una miedosa, se aprovechan de mi y siempre salgo mal parada!. Ahora la distancia que había entre banco y el suelo parecían las cataratas del Iguazú.

Entonces pensó en lo que le habían dicho y en lo cierto que era. Desde que tenía tres años estaba loca por David, eso era un hecho, pero cuando él ingresó al Cutteland y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo supo ; él no la había olvidado. Pero sin embargo ellos nunca habían intentado salir, habían vuelto a ser amigos . ¿Por qué? Ni idea, quizás Pía lo sentía una traición a Amber. Aunque la verdad Amber y Ana jamás volvieron a verla.

David y Pía siguieron siendo amigos, y unos muy buenos, hasta que un día él le dio una noticia que la dejó sin habla.

"_David se encontraba en el parque, esperando a Pía. Él la había citado allí porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Entonces apareció, se veía hermosa, su largo cabello castaño suelto, una falda blanca suelta y corta, que le tapaba sólo lo justo y necesario, más una remera rayada, celeste y blanca escote en "V". "De seguro viene de jugar al tenis" Pensó David al verla. Ella solo le dio un beso en la mejilla , de forma de saludo. Se quedaron hablando un buen rato de cosas sin importancia, hasta que David decidió que no podía atrasar lo inevitable:_

_-Pía- Le dijo- Tengo algo que decirte. La chica se mostraba muy ansiosa por saber, así que le hizo un gesto, incitándolo a continuar- Katherine y yo somos pareja.- Se lo dijo así, fácil, rápido y simple, sin miramientos. -¿Qué?¿Katherine –Perra-Reese? Por favor, Dav! Habiendo tantas chicas...-_

_-Lo se, lo se...Es sólo que, bueno, es bastante bonita, divertida...- Empezó David._

_-Estúpida, hueca- Siguió Pía. David la fulminó con la mirada. -¿Qué?, Sabes que ba a dejarte muy mal parado, Dav. Vas a sufrir.-_

_-No creo que sufra, Pía. Sufriría si de verdad la quisiera.-_

_-Entonces la estás usando...-_

_-No, pero soy un adolescente, tengo que salir, ir de fiesta, y estar con chicas.- Pía lo miró mal- __¡De a una a la vez!-__ Aclaró.- Además, sabes que ella tampoco me quiere-_

_-Pero, pero...- No había nada que decir, ni razón para replicar, pero no podía evitarlo._

_-Mira, Pip, nosotros lo hablamos antes de empezar a salir; no nos amamos, no nos vamos a casar, pero nos la pasamos bien juntos y a ambos nos pareció una buena idea.-_

_-Si tu lo dices...-_

_-Claro, Pip- Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos- Van a hacerse buenas amigas, ella no es tan mala como parece. Y que sea su novio no significa que dejemos de pasar tiempo juntos. – La animó, sonriéndole. Pía sonrió levemente y le dijo- Como quieras, pero me voy porque tengo que terminar la tarea.- David, al ver que su amiga lo había tomado bastante bien, le dijo : -Muchas gracias por aceptarlo, Pip. No sabes lo bien que me hace saber que tu me apoyas. Y dicho esto, la abrazó y ella se fue por donde vino"_

Le había dolido bastante, pero lo había superado, se había hecho "amiga" de Katherine , para mostrarle a David que estaba con el. Es decir, Katherine y Pía iban al mismo curso, con David, pero aunque jamás habían hablado mucho, no tenía una muy buena opinión de ella, le parecía demasiado "fácil" para su David. Por otro lado, le había roto el corazón enterarse de que el único en su vida ahora estaba con otra chica. Se había cansado de esperarla, era obvio, si lo había perdido era pura y exclusivamente su culpa. Y quizá esa era la razón por la que Pía se había sacrificado tanto por David al acercarse a esa chica con las mejores intenciones, para mostrarle a su amigo que lo apoyaba, que estaba de acuerdo en esa relación y que se esforzaría por conocer más a fondo a Katherine . Aunque la idea no le entusiasmaba nada. Sin embargo, al conocerla se había dado cuenta de algo; era muy...bueno, simpática no era exactamente la palabra, quizás sociable es lo que estoy buscando , si, muy sociable y abierta con quienes quería ser sociable, y por suerte Pía se encontraba en esa lista. Kath, como le había pedido que la llame apenas se conocieron, era un poco creída, malvada con las personas que no le agradaban, pero bastante divertida con los chicos y con "su grupito". Y Pía fue incluida en ese grupito casi al instante. No se sentía mal juntándose con ellos, iban a algunas fiestas juntos y se llevaban muy bien, eran un grupo de ocho chicos muy divertidos, pero el pensar que la líder del grupo le había robado al amor de su vida opacaba un poco la situación.

En fin, durante la época en la que Kath y David eran "pareja", Pía no tenía muchas personas que la consolaran, porque nadie veía la situación como ella ; todos creían que Pía se la pasaba de lujo, que aceptaba esa relación y que le encantaba ver a su mejor amigo con esa chica, que se llevaban como si fueran hermanas.

Pero hubo alguien que fue capaz de leer entre líneas y descifrar que ocurría realmente, alguien capaz de consolarla, y ese fue Garfield Logan. Ellos ya se conocían, porque además de ir al mismo curso, Lola tenía Voleyball con ella, y por acercarase a Lola, también al resto del grupo. Recordaba bien que ese día, Pía estaba en la biblioteca buscando información para una tarea de Historia, y se encontró con Garfield. Empezaron a hacer juntos la tarea, y terminaron hablando de muchas cosas. Ese día se acercaron mucho, se conocieron de verdad. Y demasiado rápido, porque entre las cosas de las que hablaron, Pía terminó confesándole a Garfield como le caía realmente el noviazgo de su amigo. Gar fue rápido y la invitó a un helado, para que charlaran de ese tema que parecía tenerla muy preocupada. Como amigos, obviamente. La muchacha de ojos azules no se pudo negar, la sonrisa sincera de su acompañante la incitaba a ir. Ambos abandonaron la escuela y fueron a una heladería, Pía le contó la forma en la que David le había dado la noticia, y en como le había afectado. Los dos coincidieron en que Katherine no era la chica más dulce, ni la más fiel que un muchacho pudiera tener, y también notaron que pensaban lo mismo con respecto a David ; aunque él dijera que estar con Katherine era pura y exclusivamente diversión, era obvio que estaba muy entusiasmado. Y que si Katherine lo botara a la basura como con la mayoría de los chicos, él saldría lastimado.

El tiempo pasó, Katherine se había vuelto una perra con su novio, lo tenía comiendo de su mano y hacía lo que quería con él. Y cuando iba a fiestas, la palabra "novio" le sonaba lejana y desconocida, actuaba como una total ramera, y aunque nunca hubiera besado a nadie, se le insinuaba a todo chico que le pareciera lindo. Y David salía herido, se desahogaba con Pía y ella lo hacía con Garfield. Y a medida que la relación de su amigo empeoraba, la suya con Garfield se profundizaba y se tornaba algo confusa; Pía había llegado a creer que estaba enamorada de Gar, cuando en verdad lo quería como un amigo, pero el dolor que le producía ver a David sufrir tanto la confundía tanto que no entendía lo que le pasaba. Creía que el amigo que había encontrado en Gar era el nuevo objeto de sus amores, que con él iba a olvidar a David y su cabeza descansaría un poco, pero luego de varias semanas de torbellino emocional, entendió que su amistad con Garfield era como un regalo del cielo, y que no sentía más que un profundo cariño por él. Pero no se confundan, que Garfield tampoco sentía nada por ella, era solo una amistad que ambos apreciaban mucho.

Lástima que Pía no escribió eso último en su diario,no? Quizás si hubiera aclarado que había descubierto que Garfield y ella eran solo amigos y así estaba bien, ahora no se vería obligada a ayudar a Katherine y a Felicity. Y entonces volvió a lo mismo de antes, ahora tenía que traicionar a un grupo de chicas que, si bien no eran sus mejores amigas, eran una chicas a las que adoraba y con quienes había compartido mucho esos últimos años. Y pensó en su querido amigo Gar, estaba traicionándolo a él también, al herir a su prima. Pía lloró con más fuerza : -¡No quiero quedarme sola!- Exclamó, entre lágrimas, sabiendo que eso le terminaría pasando, a largo plazo. Se quedaría sola. Y entonces trató de buscar una frase que representara su situación. Al resto de llorar y pensar , la encontró : Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, otra vez.

* * *

Bueno, este cap no responde mucho a las preguntas del cap anterior, salvo a una, ya se darán cuenta. Espero que les haya gustado, lo que sea que me quieran decir, presionen el botón **Go!** Y nos hablamos. Please! Me encanta que me dejen **Reviews **y me cuenten que les va pareciendo esta historia, no se imaginan cuanto!

**¿Cómo seguirán las cosas?**

**¿Qué tiene que hacer Pía?**

**¿Podrá Pía escapar a lo que tiene que hacer?**

SALUDOS PARA TODOS,

Narcotic.Love


	6. LET'S GET LOUD!

Después de formateos de computadora, períodos muy muy pero muy atareados, algo tristes y depresivos, vuelvo con este fic, y debo decir que tuve que rehacer este capítulo varias veces porque no me convencía. **MIL PERDONES **por la desaparición-

Otra cosa; hay un fic de Tj/Spinelli de la serie Recreo (Recess), Adore, que voy a publicar. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil proximamente;me gustaría que me digan que opinan.

Ahora, vamos con el capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**** Let's get loud!**

Dos semanas después, el colegio era una jungla y la directoria había decidido posponer la fiesta de aniversario un mes. Felicity aún creía que Richard y Kory estaban juntos, por lo que tenían que fingir que eran una feliz pareja todo el tiempo, aunque ya habían decidido que en cualquier momento cortarían. Esto ponía muy triste a Lola, que quería juntarlos lo más pronto posible.

Hablando de Lola, se ponía muy celosa de Kath cada vez que aparecía, pero su relación con Vic iba cada vez mejor, y no faltaba mucho para que comenzaran a salir… O eso decía Rachel, quien, dicho sea de paso, ya ni siquiera se dirigía la palabra con Gar, a menos que fuera justo y necesario. (Gar: Oye! ¿Por qué mi Rachel no me habla? Rachel: Ni tú Rachel ni la de nadie! Autora: Basta los dos! Ella no te habla por dos razones: Primero, porque tuvieron una pelea, recuerdas queridito? Y segundo, PORQUE YO LO DIGO, Y SOY LA QUE ESCRIBE!).

Era miércoles, acaba de tocar el timbre del primer recreo de la mañana, y Lola, Kory y Rachel estaban hablando animadamente sentadas en la puerta de un salón vacío.

-Ashley Prekly dará una fiesta este sábado, ¡Será genial!- Dijo Kory.

Rachel : Bueno, yo creo que es genial para que rompas con Dick.

Lola : ¿Qué?-

Rachel: Bueno, ya llevan bastante tiempo de mentiras, y si no quieres que Felicity te mate mientras duermes, sería bueno que terminen en la fiesta, en donde habrá mucha gente y todos podrán verlos.

Kory (algo apenada, pero disimulándolo) : Tiene lógica, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Rachel: Tú, Richard, un vaso en la mano, peleando a los gritos, toda la gente en la fiesta mirándolos…

Lola:…Y al final deciden que romperán, porque tienen que ser amigos, y solo amigos. Lo abrazas y sigues con la fiesta. ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir, verdad Rachel?-

Rachel: Con las mismas palabras.- Admitió sonriendo.

Kory: Me parece un buen plan, debería hablarlo con él.

Lola: Yo creo que no.

Kory : ¿Y eso por qué?

Rachel: Porque sería mejor que se lo digas en la fiesta, y así le empiezas a gritar insultos, comienzan la pelea y parece mas espontánea..

Lola: Rachel tiene razón, aunque por otra parte sería mejor que Dick sepa lo que está haciendo, ya que por lo general en las fiestas de Ashley siempre termina borracho.

Kory: Buen punto.

Ustedes se preguntarán…¿No deberían estar Kath, Pía y Felicity molestando? Bueno, digamos que Pía había faltado a clases, pero las otras dos estaban cumpliendo los castigos que se habían ganado por atentar con una cabecita pelirroja y poner un video un poco subido de tono en el ateneo de la escuela.

El castigo de Katherine consistía en quedarse dos horas más tarde, dos veces por semana, para limpiar el "ateneo". No, no había huelga de personal de limpieza peeeeeeeero… -_Dado que allí fue la escena de crimen, señorita, usted va a encargarse de mantener limpio el lugar hasta el día de la fiesta de aniversario-_

_-Qué? Está usted loca! Sra. directora, no puedo limpiar eso yo sola, tardaré toda la vida!-_

_-No, porque limpiarás con los demás empleados, sólo que serás de un eslabón inferior a ellos, te dirán que hacer y tu cumplirás.-_

_-¿Y qué piensa mi madre? -_

_-Piensa que es más productivo para ti que pasarte la tarde en el shopping.-_

_-Perfecto!- Se había quejado. Y así empezó su tortura. _

Felicity, por su parte, había corrido otra suerte. No se si mejor o peor, pero diferente al fin. Es decir, había hecho algo inferior que Katherine, pero ya tenía bastantes antecedentes. La directora había sido muy piadosa con ella antes, y luego de verla a los gritos y a punto de matar a golpes a una alumna que no solía meterse en ese tipo de cosas, decidió que era hora de ser severa. Y ser severa, significaba para ella, que Felicity, de ahora en mas, iba a pasar todas las tardes durante dos meses charlando con la psicóloga del colegio ( cosa que, por alguna extraña razón, no había hecho antes), y también servir el almuerzo en la cafetería y limpiar las mesas.

Además, perdían los primeros recreos de todos los días hasta que llegara la fiesta de aniversario, aunque definitivamente lo peor había sido en sus casas, cuando los padres les cancelaron las tarjetas de crédito. A mí, personalmente, me da pena que en víspera de una fiesta no tenga una tarjeta con la cual comprarse ropa, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Por el pasillo, pasaban Dick, Gar y Vic. Gar estaba en el medio, con un brazo por los hombros de cada amigo, y caminaban como tres borrachos tambaleándose de un lado al otro y empujando a los que les pasaban por al lado.

Una maestra de avanzada edad les dijo : Señores…- Como para retarlos. Gar le respondió : Bueeeenas profe qué hay?- Y Dick, que la tenía al lado, le chocó los cinco. La profesora no pudo evitar sonreír de costado pensando "Esos tres!"

Mientas seguían su búsqueda implacable, empezaron a cantar "Todos quieren, todos quieren, todos quieren ya se gatos jazz! Todos quieren, tooooooooooooodos quieren, todos quieren ya se gatos jazz!" Las chicas reían y las miraban coquetas, sus amigos les chocaban las palmas o saludaban, hasta que llegaron a donde las únicas tres chicas que les importaban estaban sentadas.

-¿Qué hay, chabitaaaas?- Dijo Vic.

Kory: Hablando de la fiesta de este sábado. ¿Vendrán, verdad?

Gar: Primita; bebidas gratis y chicas lindas, por supuesto!

Lola: ¿Saben que van a ponerse, chicas?-

Rachel: Tengo algo pensando..

Kory: Y creo que yo tengo lo mismo.

Shopping?- Se aventuró Dick, sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡No esperes menos!- Contestó Lola.

Victor: Chicas, ustedes me preocupan.

Kory: Pues te preocupas por nada, nene.- Le dijo haciéndose (en broma) la seductora. Vic rió, y ella también.

Rachel: O, chicos, recuerdan que haremos al salir de clases?

Dick: Claro, ir a tu casa a hacer la cartelera para el profesor Singer.- Al acordarse de él, el grupo empezó a destornillarse de la risa.

Gar: ¿Pero no lo habían echado?

Kory: Si, pero traerán a un nuevo profesor y va a evaluar nuestros trabajos.

Victor: Le ruego a Dios y a todos los santos que esta vez sea una mujer la que imparta la materia.

Lola: Con este pedazo de mujer, no veo que tengas razón para tener a otra diciéndote que hacer!- Le dijo en broma, señalándose de arriba abajo.

Victor: Ya sé que nadie compite contigo, bombón, pero no quiero a un hombre hablando sobre los síntomas del embarazo, ni de las primeras etapas en la vida del bebé. Escuchar hablar a Singer con tanto énfasis me traumó. – El grupo rió de vuelta.

Lola: Entonces supongo que no debo sentir celos.- Dijo al fin. Victor la atrajo hasta él y la envolvió en sus grandes brazos, ambos rieron y luego recordaron que no estaban solos ni estaban saliendo.

Nadie tenía nada que decir para cortar el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando, pero tocó el timbre y todos corrieron a clases.

Si hubiera ido al colegio ese día, habría llegado a su casa dos horas atrás. Pero no había ido, no había salido de su casa, y estaba en su cuarto revisando cosas viejas.

Encontró algo que lo daba demasiada alegría, pero no pudo evitarlo mirarlo otra vez; era el álbum de fotos de una fiesta de pijamas con Amber y Ana cuando tenían siete años.

Mientras veía las fotos, tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pase- Dijo. David hizo su aparición.- Hola, Dave, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Le dijo a su amigo, escondiendo el álbum para que no lo viera.

-Quiero saber que te pasa. ¿Por qué no viniste a clases?- Contestó él sentándose en la cama, a su lado.

- Me quedé estudiando para el examen de mañana.- Mintió Pía, que había faltado para no tener que hacer de espía.

-Cancelaron el examen.- Dijo el chico.

-¡Oh! Supongo que lo olvidé.- _"Idiota, debes decirle algo mas convincente" _Pensó.

-Claro, teniendo en cuenta que tú me avisaste, porque el día que lo dijeron yo me había dormido en clase.- Dijo él sarcástico.- ¿Me puedes decir de una vez que te pasa?-

-No quise ir porque tenía, ayer me quedé despierta hasta tarde.- Ahora sí estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué te mantuvo despierta, si se puede saber?-

-El pasado.- Confesó.

-¿Qué clase de pasado?-

-_Este _pasado- Dijo mostrándole el álbum. – Lo acabo de encontrar- Agregó al tiempo que él lo abría y veía tres niñas en pijamas. Al ver de quienes se trataba, cerró el álbum y lo tiró debajo de la cama.

-Ya, Pía, déjalo. – Insistió cuando la chica se agachó a buscarlo- ¿No ves que te lastimas? Eso fue hace años, no puedes seguir lastimándote por lo mismo.- Estaba hablando de la pelea que llevó a esas tres niñitas a separarse de por vida.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Fue el peor momento de mi vida.- Ella bajó la cabeza- No debí dejar que Fifí me intimidara...-

-…Pero lo hizo, y las cosas salieron mal- Dijo él completando la frase- Yo digo…¿Y qué? ¿De verdad piensas que ellas siguen llorando por lo ocurrido? ¿Crees que aún hablan de ti? No, cielo, ellas ya lo superaron. Deberías intentar lo mismo.- Le puso una mano en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos rojos. –Inténtalo por mí.- Pidió, antes de darle un beso en la frente e irse.

Pía decidió que quizás él estaba en lo cierto y necesitaba hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-LET'S GET LOUD, LET'S GET LOUD!- Cantaba Gar arriba de la cama de Rachel, imitando a Jennifer Lopez. (Gar: ¿Por qué estás empeñada en hacerme quedar como un idiota? Autora: No soy yo la que escribe ahora. Rachel: Mejor así, ¡Yo soy la que tiene que dormir ahí! Lola: Bueno, no te enojes. Autora: ¿No estás medio colgada acá Lolita. Lola:¿Colgada? ¿Yo? No! Si soy la que está escribiendo! Autora: Estos chicos me van a volver loca…!)

Supuestamente, tendrían que estar haciendo la famosa cartelera, pero ya la habían terminado, y cuando las chicas prendieron la radio y empezó a sonar esta canción, Garfield no lo pudo evitar. Victor lo estaba filmando para subirlo a Internet.

Llegó la parte de la canción más lenta, y él subió a su prima y a Lola a que bailaran a su alrededor. Ellas reían al bailar. Mientras que ellos tres seducían a la cámara del celular de Victor, los tres espectadores miraban fingiendo que todo estaba bien pero sintiendo una terrible oleada de hormonas; Dick se mordía el labio para no bajar a Kory de los pelos y plantarle un beso de película, Rachel se moría por que sus cuatro amigos desaparecieran y quedara sola bailando con Garfield, y Victor miraba a Lola como si fuera algo comestible.

Oh dios mío, ¿Cómo podía ser que el profesor Singer hubiera olvidado decirles que la adolescencia los volvería locos antes de tiempo? ¿Cómo habían tomado un doble sentido las inocentes cosas que hacían de niños? ¿En qué momento sus vidas se habían vuelto una montaña rusa de emociones? Se preguntaban mientras pretendían que todo estaba bien.

Terminó la canción, las chicas rieron ante los aplausos de sus amigos, hicieron un saludo teatral con Gar y le tiraron besos a la cámara antes de bajarse de la cama.

-Saben, creo que deberíamos quedarnos en alguna casa después de la fiesta- Sugirió Victor al rato de estar charlando, todos tirados en el suelo. La cartelera estaba tirada en algún lugar de la habitación, y la cama estaba desecho después de tanto baile. En la radio sonaba Kate Nash con Fundations.

-Y yo digo que olvídenlo- Contestó Rachel.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Gar.

-Porque van a terminar borrachos, y no quieren aparecer borrachos frente a nuestros padres.- Dijo Lola.- Saben que luego de las fiestas de Ashley, no nos conviene juntarnos.

-Aunque podemos ir a jugar tenis el domingo a la tarde- Dijo Kory.

-Si eso es bien tarde, yo me uno.- Dijo Dick

-¿Y por qué bien tarde? ¿Algo más importante que nosotros?- Quiso saber la pelirroja.

-Dormir, claro- Contestó Dick como si fuera obvio.

-Mas te vale, porque te recuerdo que toda la preparatoria piensa que soy tu novia.- Le dijo en forma de advertencia.

-Y toda la preparatoria piensa que soy tu novio, así que agradecería que no uses faldas tan cortas.-

-Siempre con lo mismo… ¡Voy a usar un cinto en lugar de falda si es lo que quiero! –

-Eso es lo que usted cree, señorita.- Se metió Gar.

-Por supuesto que sí, y sabes que? Sería capaz de no usar falda si quisiera!-

-Y yo sería capaz de matarte- Dijo Dick.

-¿Podrían por favor dejarse de molestar? Realmente me sacan de las casillas!-

-La chica tiene razón, ¿Por qué no la dejan en paz?- Dijo Rachel, bastante enojada de que siempre hicieran lo mismo.

-¡Que ustedes piensen que mostrar piel está bien no significa que realmente esté bien! – Contestó Garfield-

-¿Mostrar piel?- Preguntó Rachel.- Oh, claro ¡Qué delito! Pero bien que si ustedes miran chicas, no les molesta que usen faldas cortas, ni tops, ni pantalones ajustados ¡Egoístas!-

-Claro que no- Comenzó Victor.

-Sí, claro que sí- Lo cortó Lola- Ustedes nos cuidan, nos molestan diciendo que usar y qué no, pero cuando miran a una chica en poca ropa, no piensan que eso esté mal.- Ninguno de los chicos podía decir algo para negarse, así que Rachel volvió al otro tema de conversación

-Iremos a la fiesta por separado, y volvemos de la misma forma. Mi madre nos lleva, chicas-

-Y la mía nos pasa a buscar- Dijo Kory-

-Bueno, entonces que sea mi hermano el que nos lleve- Sugirió Gar hablándole a los chicos.

-¿Tu hermano?¿Maxie?- Preguntó extrañado Victor.

-¿No estaba en la universidad?- Preguntó Richard.

-Acaba de graduarse, vendrá mañana y parece que ya consiguió trabajo, aunque no sabemos de qué.-

-¡Eso es genial!- Exclamó Kory- ¡No me habías dicho que mi primito vendría! – Agregó, enojada. Y tenía sus razones, ya que si tenía un primo a quien prefiriera antes de a Garfield, era a Maxie (Maximilian). Tenía 25, la adoraba y cuando era niña la defendía de las peleas con Gar. Pero el tiempo pasó, y cuando fue mayor, se fue a la universidad.

-Lo siento, Kory- Dijo Gar.- Nos enteramos ayer, al parecer quiso que fuera una sorpresa pero no pudo evitarlo y le soltó todo a mamá ayer en la noche por teléfono.

-Perdonado, primito.- Dijo ella.- Y ahora, será mejor que me vaya ¡Tengo que comprarle algo a Maxie!-

-Bueno, si tu te vas, nos vamos juntas, pelirroja, tengo tarea que hacer.- Dijo Lola.

-Y yo no puedo dejar a dos niñitas solas, vámonos- Añadió Victor.

- Si ya se van todos, mejor yo también. –Dijo Dick-

-Pues no me voy a quedar aquí- Dijo Garfield- Sino Rachel me hará armar su cama!- Y dicho esto, los muchachos se despidieron y se fueron, dejando a Rachel sola. Y eso le sirvió para pensar…

…en que volver a ver a Maxie no le hacía gracia alguna. Por una razón que nadie conocía, ellos debían evitar verse. Él era muy guapo, y había sido su amor infantil cuando era una pequeña. Incluso, cuando tenía nueve y él se fue a la universidad, había llorado. Lamentablemente, el tiempo lo cambió bastante, como para comportarse un poco mal con ella… Decidió que mejor ni pensar en esa tarde de Abril de cuando tenía catorce, y comenzó a armar su cama de nuevo.

Sólo esperaba que él se consiguiera pronto un piso lujoso en alguna ciudad muy, muy lejana a Jump City y solo tuviera que verlo durante las fiestas.

**¿Romperán Kory y Dick en la fiesta?**

**¿Quién será el reemplazante del profesor Singer?**

**¿Será una mujer? ¿Pondrá a Lola celosa?**

**¿Por qué Rachel no quiere ver a Maxie?**

Si quieren saberlo, **Review **y hasta el próximo capítulo! Porque el 14 de Febrero me voy de vacaciones a Brasil, y si quieren que actualice antes de irme, van a tener que darme razones jaja.

Se despide su fiel servidora,


	7. REGRESOS ESPERADOS Y NO TANTO

Oh, capítulo 7!

**Antes, unos comerciales:**

Lean el One-Shot Adore, de TJ/Spinelli (Recreo) que podrán encontrar en mi profile.

Y también, podrá encontrar mi primer One-Shot en inglés! Wow! Se llama Breaking the Rules, y es de la misma pareja.

**Gracias a todos los reviews que no contesté, me alegro que les guste :)**

Ahora, no me demoro más.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Regresos esperados…y no tanto.**

Victor se conectó. Alguien le habló instantáneamente

**Kate :** ¡Hola Vic! ¿Cómo vas? (Nota de la autora:Kate se pronunciaría keit, obviamente)

**VIIC:** Hola, Katherine. Bien, recién llego de lo de Rachel, y tu**?-**

**Kate:** Esperando a que te conectes.

Esa respuesta hizo sonreir a Vic; la chica parecía bastante desesperada.

**VIIC:** Y eso por algo en especial?-

**Kate:** Para decirte que quiero que me des una oportunidad.

**VIIC :**Wow, eso fue rápido! Pero me temo que no, Katherine, no estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad.

**Kate:** Te pierdes de mucho.

**VIIC:** Ya me lamentaré luego. En serio, Katherine, ¿Por qué no te buscas otro chico?

**Kate:** Es a tí a quien quiero.

Katherine se deconectó. Victor, mientras escuchaba algo de música, pensó que ella no podía ser tan mala, y que además venía esperándolo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez, se merecía esa oportunidad… Y luego pensó en Lola y se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar semejante estupidez, Katherine no le caía bien ni a sus amigas ni a muchos de sus amigos, y era conocida como la perra del curso. No iba a darle una chance, por más que no fuera prejuicioso, sabía que la rubia no era una buena chica.

**

* * *

**

-Maxie…- Susurraba una chica en sueños. Sus susurros aumentaron volumen hasta volverse gritos, era de noche y hacía algo de frío.

-¡Rachel!- Fue a despertarla su madre.- ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?-

-Una pesadilla, nada mas- Dijo la aludida, despertándose torpemente. –_Una maldita pesadilla_-

-Bueno, vuelve a dormir, cariño. Te dejo un vaso de leche.- Añadió mostrándole en la mesa de luz. Su padre la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-De acuerdo, siento haberlos despertado.- Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, hija.- Su madre le besó al frente y se fue, junto con su padre.

Rachel tomó un sorbo de la leche, mientras pensaba que había sido nada más que una pesadilla, pero lo peor de las pesadillas era que algunas podían concretarse…Y otras se concretaban antes de ser pesadillas.

Intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Tomó todo el contenido del vaso, y decidió que si iba a pasarse en resto de la noche en vela, como parecía, sería mejor hacer algo… Al rato se dio cuenta de que no había forma de que sus pensamientos no la llevaran a un mes de abril, con un muchacho bastante mayor castaño de ojos verdes que le decía que era perfecta, y a una chica confundida que hacía lo que le parecía que estaba bien, sin saber lo mucho que iba a arrepentirse luego. _Maldición!_ Pensó._ ¿Es necesario que piense solo en eso?Fue hace más de dos años,Rachel,supéralo!¿No te das cuenta de que lo peor ya pasó?_

Lo que ella no sabía, era que lo peor acababa de comenzar…

* * *

-Priiiiiiiiiiiiimo!- Exclamó Kory,en el colegio, al ver a Gar.

-Hola, Kory.-

-¿A qué hora llega Maxie?-

-No nos dijo, pero le prometió a mamá que cenaríamos juntos.-

-¿Y…?-

-Si, Kory, están invitados. Y la familia de Dick, y la famila de Rachel, y la familia de Lola…-

-¿Y mi familia qué?- Dijo Vic,llegando.

-Por supuesto, musculito- Contestó Gar.- No lleguen tarde, que a mi mamá le dará un colapso.

-¿LLEGAR TARDE A DONDE?- Preguntó Lola, a los gritos.

-A la cena, que harán en casa de mis primitos porque Maxie volvió.- Explicó Kory.

-¿Ya llegó?- Preguntó Dick, con cara de dormido.

-¿No sería mas fácil que habláramos todos juntos?-

-¿Hablar de qué?- Dijo Rachel al llegar.

-No pienso explicar todo de nuevo así que cierren el pico y escuchen.- Dijo Gar, cansándose de las explicaciones.-

-Primero, mi hermano NO llegó todavía, Dick, pero llegará para la cena, por lo que todos ustedes y sus padres están cordialmente invitados a mi casa hoy en la noche. ¿ENTENDIERON?-

-Si, capitán.- Dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Quién es el sexy capitán?- Dijo Felicity apareciendo con una sonrisa falsa. Katherine estaba detrás.

-¿Y ustedes de donde salieron?- Preguntó Lola mirando a Katherine.

-Tranquila, Lolita, venimos en son de paz.- Continuó la chica.

-Ves, Kory, te dije que eran Aliens- Le dijo con sarcasmo Rachel a la pelirroja. Ella sonrió.

-¿Por qué tanta agresividad, niñas?- Los chicos se alejaron. La rubia teñida había hablado.

Ah, si, me olvidé de contarles lo que había pasado…En este tiempo, Felicity y Katherine habían intentado fingir ser las amigas de nuestros ángeles de Charlie, pero no hubo resultado y ahora siguen tan peleadas como antes.

-No va a haber agresividad si se mantienen a una distancia prudencial,como ya lo hablamos cuando en el laboratorio nos tiraron con esa mezcla rara y terminamos en dirección.- Dijo Lola.

-De donde salieron sin un castigo, ahora que recuerdo.- Dijo Felicity.

-¿Por qué habríamos de tenerlo, si no hicimos nada?- Dijo Kory.

-Tener esa cara de perras inocentes es suficiente!- Exclamó Katherine. Se lanzó a Lola, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, Victor la agarró del brazo.

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mis amigas?- Le dijo.

-No Vic, yo no quería…-

-Sabes, Katherine, te dije que no estaba dispuesto a darte una oportunidad- Le dijo él. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, sin poder crédito a lo que oían ¿En qué momento habían hablado?- Pero ahora, ni siquiera voy a considerarlo, ya que no puedo salir con una chica que no quiera a mis amigos, no es mi estilo.- La chica se puso histérica:

-¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI YO AMO A TUS AMIGOS! ¡Amo a Dick, y Gar será el padrino en nuestra boda, y su prima es geni…!-

-¡No te atrevas a decir que Kory es genial!- Dijo Victor- Yo sé que lo es, pero tú no lo crees, y no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus mentiras.

-Pero Vic…-

-¡No hay peros, Katherine, olvítate de la menor oportunidad conmigo!-

Y dicho esto, se fue caminando con sus cuatro de sus amigos siguiéndolo (y con cara de no saber de que hablaba). Lola se quedó perpleja, pero al final decidió acompañarlos también… ¿Desde cuando SU Victor pensaba en darle una chance a semejante idiota?-

-¿Nos vas a explicar qué fue eso?- Dijo Rachel en el salón de clases.

-Ayer me dijo que quería que le de una oportunidad- Dijo Vic- Yo me negué, pero debo reconocer que lo pensé.

-¿Y qué te haría pensar semejante idiotez?- Se metió Lola.

-Que siempre le he gustado, y que no creí que fuera tan mala como todos dicen.-

-Equivocado, Musculito- Le dijo Kory.-

-Lo sé, Kory, pero no pude evitar pensarlo.-

-Bueno, pero entonces…-Y Dick no pudo seguir hablando, porque un nuevo profesor había entrado a clases. Un profesor castaño, de ojos verdes y un guapo rostro que les resultó muy familiar.

-¿MAXIE?- Dijo confundida Rachel al verlo. "_Oh, Dios mío"_Pensó_._ Pero el no estaba solo, la directora venía con él.

-Alumnos, les presento a su nuevo profesor, recién graduado de la universidad de Yale, el Sr. Maximilian Logan- Las chicas comenzaron a babear, los chicos notaron lo joven que se veía, y el parecido con Garfield…

-¡Tu hermano es nuestro profesor de Ciencias de la Vida!- Exclamó Dick, sin creer lo que veía. Su compañero de banco miró horrorizado como su hermano se hacía el serio.

-Espero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido- Dijo la directora.- Ahora, Sr. Logan, me tengo que ir. Mucha suerte en su primer día.

-Se lo agradezco- Dijo él. Apenas la mujer (que años atrás había sido su directora) se fue, el dijo.

-Buenos días, clase. Comenzaré la clase dándoles cinco minutos libres, antes tengo que hablar con ciertos alumnos…Sr. Logan, Srta. Anderson, Sr. Grayson, Srta. Stephens, Sr. Stone y Srta. Zabbini, los quiero fuera un momento.- Los chicos salieron del salón, seguidos de su "profesor"-

-¡MAXIE!- Exclamó Kory, lanzándose a los brazos de su primo. -¡Te extrañé tanto!-

-Yo también, cielo, yo también. ¡Qué bonita está mi prima!- La pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Desde cuando eres profesor?- Preguntó Gar, luego de saludar a su hermano.

-Desde que me gradué.-

-¿Y te pareció divertido venir a controlarnos a la escuela?- Dijo Lola antes de saludarlo.

-¡Claro, alguien tenía que molestarlos!¡Se divierten mucho aquí!- Bromeó él.

Victor y Dick lo saludaron. Hablaron por unos pocos minutos antes de regresar al salón. Y Rachel no lo había saludado. Quedaron a solas cuando le preguntó:

-¿No te alegras de verme, Rachel?- Le dijo él. Cuando se acercó para que la abrazara, cosa que ella hizo solo por cortesía,aprovechó para darle un beso en el cuello.

-¿No te alegras tú de verme, Maxie?- Contestó ella, ahora que estaban a solas.-

-Entre al salón, Srta. Zabbini, a menos de que quiera un castigo.- Bromeó el.

Ella no lo miró, solo entró al salón.¡No podía ser posible!

Una vez que todos estuvieron en clase, presentaron las famosas carteleras, terminó la hora y Maxie se fue. El grupo se veía contento de verlo, pero Rachel apenas habló en toda la hora.

* * *

Una chica muy bonita caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, en busca de la recepción, tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio. Los ojos negros, y, al igual que su pelo, con matices violáceos.

-Srta. Zabbini, que gusto verla.- Dijo la recepcionista.

-¡Sasha!- Exclamó la chica, abrazándola.

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo, Amy?- Dijo Sasha.

-Bien, pero te he extrañado horrores! ¿Y tú?- Contestó Amy.

-Bueno, como no estoy estudiando, la directora me ofreció el puesto de recepcionista, así que he estado leyendo revistas, contestando llamadas, mascando chicle y extrañando a mi mejor amiga los últimos meses.- La pelinegra rió.

-Ay, Sasha! ¿Por qué no estás estudiando?-

-Porque decidí tomarme un año de descanso…Los últimos años estudié muchísimo, y ahora voy a ahorrar para cuando me reciba.

-¿Y en donde estás viviendo?-

-En un departamento her-mo-so en el medio de la ciudad. ¡Te fascinará!-

-¡Me muero por verlo!-

-Y lo verás, pero antes debes contarme… ¿Qué es lo tan importante que querías decirme, que no me dijiste por teléfono?-

En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Los alumnos salieron a los pasillos, y ella pudo ver a un grupo que le llamó la atención. Un grupo al que extrañaba bastante.

-Bien, Sasha, esto no es fácil…-

-Me estás asustando, Amy.-

-Estoy embarazada.- Dijo luego de un rato de silencio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Sasha apenas podía hablar. – ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Amy, tienes sólo 21 años!

-Y no fue algo planificado, pero bueno… Lo hecho, hecho está, Sasha, y no puedo abortarlo.-

-Yo tampoco lo haría estando en tu lugar- Coincidió su amiga- Por lo menos dime que el bebé es suyo.-

-¡Claro! Nunca le haría algo así, por favor!- Excamó horrizada Amy.

-¿Desde cuando eres una feliz futura madre primeriza?-

-Desde un mes y medio.-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste?-

-Porque no quería contánterlo hablando por teléfono en el campus de la universidad.-

-¿Y cómo te tomó la noticia?-

-Al principio, no lo podía creer.- Empezó a explicar.- Pero luego comprendí que no había vuelta atrás, que desde que vi el test de embarazo ya sabía que empezaba una nueva vida.-

-¿Te arrepientes?-

-No, Sasha. Aunque no quería tener hijos hasta dentro de unos años, voy a estudiar estos últimos meses y terminaré mi carrera, de todas formas no me falta mucho. ¡Ah! Debo pedirte un favor.

-El que quiera, futura mamá.- Bromeó Sasha, mientras se peinaba en rubio cabello con la mano.

-¡Déjame ir a vivir contigo! No será mucho tiempo, pero no me siento lista para decirle a mis padres todavía.¡No deben enterarse que estoy aquí, debe ser un _secreto!_-

-Por supuesto, Amy.- La pelinegra sonrió.

-Gracias!-

-Para eso estamos las mejores amigas… ¿Y cómo se lo dijiste?- Ambas chicas rieron.

-¡Qué manera de cambiar de tema! Fue fácil; Sr. Stone, va a ser padre.- Dijo mientras miraba a los alumnos del colegio al que había asistido, en especial a uno de ellos.- Sasha repitió :-Sr. Stone, va a ser padre.

* * *

-¡Sasha! ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Maxie Logan saludando a la rubia.

-¡Maxie! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué haces aquí como profesor?- Sasha no podía creerlo… Nunca pasaba nada en la escuela, se aburría muchísimo, y de golpe aparecían dos amigos en situaciones que jamás habría imaginado.

-Larga historia… ¿No piensas abrazar a un viejo amigo?-

-¡Viejo amigo! ¿Desde hace cuantos años ya que no nos vemos?-

-Bueno, dejé la escuela cuando tú tenías catorce, así que hace bastante…- La chica lo abrazó.

-Wow.- Dijo, aún entre los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy abrazando a el chico más popular del colegio…¡Si esto hubiera pasado cuando te fuiste, mis compañeras habrían muerto de envidia!-

-Disculpa, pero sí hubo un abrazo ese año- Le recordó el castaño.

-Y mis amigas casi me matan por ello.-

-¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-

-Aburriéndome, estudiando, saliendo con chicos, encontrandome con amigos- "_Cierra la boca Sasha, Amy deja que era un SECRETO!" _Pensó, recordando la visita de su mejor amiga, que se había ido a su nuevo departamento.- ¿Y tu?-

-Recibiéndome de profesor, saliendo con chicas, encontrandome con amigas- Ambos sonrieron. ¡Tenían tanto de que hablar!

* * *

-Hoy ha sido un día bastante sorpresivo- Reflexionó Kory. Estaba tirada en su cama, con Lola y Rachel.

Lola:-Es cierto.

Rachel: -¡Ni qué lo digas!-

Kory: Nunca creí que Maxie, a quien casi expulsan por rebelde, terminara siendo profesor.

Lola: Las cosas de la vida; yo jamás creí que Vic fuera a pensar en darle una oportunidad.

Rachel: "_Y yo jamás creí que él fuera a besarme el cuello, ¡Descarado!" _Pensó.

Lola: Chicas…

Rachel: ¿Qué ocurre, Lola?-

Lola: ¡El sábado es la fiesta, y aún no tenemos que ponernos!

Kory: ¡Es cierto! Con todo lo de mi primo lo había olvidado!

Lola: Y yo propongo…

Rachel:¿Qué tomemos nuestros bolsos y vayamos al shopping? Buena idea, estoy necesitando una terapia de compra.

Kory: ¡Vamos!

Comprar hasta reventar era una de esas cosas que le hacían bien a estas chicas.

Kory había comprado como diez minifaldas de jean que le llegaban dos manos por encima de la rodilla, varios strapples, zapatillas, una mochila demasiado indie como para ser dejada en un simple negocio, y, lo más importante; entre todas las compras, había conseguido un vestido genial para la fiesta; verde oscuro, con escote corazón y sin mangas, ajustado hasta la cadera, más suelto abajo y corto, muy corto.

Lola había optado por un vestido dorado, (las fiestas en casa de Ashley eran muy elegantes), corto y con un escote de esos que dejan al aire toda la espalda y se atan en el cuello. Muy fino.

Y Rachel…No podía decidirse, porque su cabeza estaba en otro lado… Maxie logan.

-Rach! – La sacó de sus pensamientos Kory.

-¿Qué, Kory?-

-¡No has comprado nada! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, es solo que no veo nada bonito.

-Por eso pensé por ti.- Le dijo mostrándole un vestido que estaba en una percha.- Creo que te gustará.

-¡Diablos, Kory!- Exclamó al verlo- Es perfecto.

Un vestido azul profundo, de seda, de un solo hombro, ajustado hasta debajo del busto y luego suelto, largo hasta arriba de las rodillas.

-No lo elegí sola.- Le contestó con una sonrisa. –Lola lo vió y me preguntó que opinaba, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?-

-Claro.- Dijo. Se lo probó y le fascinó, era lo que necesitaba.

Fueron a comprar las sandalias, y luego cada una a su casa, ya que a la noche tenían la cena.

_La cena__. _Rachel se estremeció.

* * *

**¿Qué le pasa a Rachel con Maxie?**

**¿Será el tan inocente como parece?**

**¿Quién es Amy? ¿De quien es su bebé?**

**¿Usará Kory alguna de las minifaldas? **

Bueno, acá está el chapter seven. De todos modos, no se si voy a poder subir el eight antes de mi viaje, pero lo voy a intentar! **REVIEW** people, que quiero saber que opinan.

Me despido!


	8. MENTIRAS, CANCIONES Y PROPUESTAS

**Hola!** Perdonen a esta pobre autora, que no pudo venir porque ha estado muuy ocupada, y además, su computadora decidió que no iba a dejar funcionar internet. Esto significa que tuve el chapter terminado pero no podía subirlo.

Muchas gracias a las dos chiquis por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Otra cosa : **La canción que van a ver, aunque no puedan ponerse letras, (no pude evitarlo!), se llama Take Me Away, y es de la banda sonora de Un Viernes de Locos. Casualmente, en esta película, Lindsay Lohan estaba pelirroja, y me hizo relacionarla con Kory y pensé que quedaba ideal. Personalmente, me encanta la canción.

Ahora… Enjoy!

**Capítulo 8: Mentiras, canciones**** y propuestas**

La cena transcurrió bien, bastante bien. Rachel incluso pensó que si cada vez que viera a Maxie sería como esa, entonces no tenía problema. Oh, claro, había olvidado que tenía que verlo dos veces por semana en Ciencias de la Vida.

-Madre- Dijo Maxie, parándose de la mesa- Voy a traer el postre.

-Claro, cariño.- Asintió Claire Logan. – Oh, mi niño ha vuelto!- Exclamó. Era como la quinta vez en el mismo minuto que lo decía, pero nadie opinaba porque todas las familias que estaban cenando tenían hijos mayores y actuaban de la misma manera con ellos.

-Voy a necesitar la ayuda de alguien a quien le gusta mucho cocinar.- Agregó.- Vendrías, Rachel?- Le pidió, haciéndose el inocente. Su pulso se aceleró, y supo que no iba a poder negarse, porque quedaría demasiado mal. Se levantó en silencio, y fue con Maxie a la cocina. Garfield cambió la cara al verlos…. Siempre había sospechado que entre esos dos había algo raro.

-_Rach_, ayúdame con los platos- Pidió con una encantadora voz. Ella resopló y buscó los platos. Sólo Garfield la llamaba así!- Que obediente eres. –Agregó pasándole otras cosas. –Pero deja eso ahí, nena, que no vamos a necesitarlos por un rato…- Y empezó a besarla. La respiración de Rachel se volvió mas agitada. Otra vez lo mismo! Se hacía el galán, le pedía ayuda en algo inocente, la volvía loca y comenzaba a besarla.

La cosa se volvió más apasionada, y la sentó en la mesada de la cocina. Ella no pudo negarse, porque siempre pasaba lo mismo; ese "chico", nueve años mayor que ella, le atraía, y hacía con ella lo que quería. No le gustaba sentirse usada, pero él era bastante persuasivo.

Cuando ella tenía trece, él comenzó con su juego. Se hacía el bueno delante de todos, el comprensivo, el dulce, y un día, que ellos estaban a solas, la besó. Ella no pudo resistirse. Ése fue su primer beso. Con el tiempo, pasó de ser dulce a un depravado, y un año después, en Abril…

Su mandíbulo comenzó a temblar,aún pegada a ese hombre. Porque ya no lo podía decirle chico, era un hombre. El hombre que…

-¡Basta!- Exclamó.

-¿Qué ocurre, muñeca?- Él ya se había desabrochado un par de botones de su camisa, y tenía las manos en el jean de ella.- ¿No quieres?-

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo, llena de rabia. Los ojos llorosos, pero firmes, le sostenían la mirada.

-¡Si que has cambiado! Antes no eras tan difícil…-

-Antes era una niña, y tu hiciste lo que quisite conmigo por suficiente tiempo…¿No te parece que es hora de que lo superes?-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-¡Porque es patético! ¿sabes? No puedo entender como te hice caso-

-Pues, Rachel, yo siempre te he gustado.- Dijo él, arrogante.

-Y parece que yo también te gusto.-

-¿Qué?

-¡Si no te gustara, si no te interesara ni un poquito, no hubieras hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que hiciste en estos últimos tres años!-

-De veras, creo que te confundes. Nunca me gustaste, pero es que te veía tan pequeña…-

-Que decidiste aprovecharte de mi, oh, que buena excusa!-

-No es una excusa- Dijo él, irritado.- Toma.- Le dijo, pasándole las cosas que tenía antes en la mano. Él buscó en la heladera el postre y comenzó a caminar, dejándola sola en la cocina. Y ella supo que, aunque parecía que si, no le había puesto un freno… Él no iba a detenerse así de fácil.

-Necesitas ayuda?- Oh no, esto no podía ser peor. De todas las personas que había en esa cena, justo él tenía que venir.

-No, Gar, estoy bien.- Contestó. Él se veía preocupado.

-Tienes los ojos rojos.-

-Si, es que …-

-¿Mi hermano te hizo llorar?- La interrumpió.

-No.- Contestó. El no creyó ni media palabra.

-Deja esto aquí, mi madre vendrá a buscarlo en un rato.- La tomó de la mano y la llevó a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pensarán nuestros padres de que nos fuimos?-

-Nada, porque ya todos los "jovenes", no fuimos. Los chicos están en el sótano.

-¿Y qué hacemos en tu cuarto entones?-

-Me vas a explicar por qué llorabas.-

-No hay nada que explicar, Gar.-

-Desde ayer has estado rara. Específicamente, desde que les conté que Maxie volvería.- Comenzó el chico.- Todos parecen contentos de volverlo a ver, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Hoy en clase, ustedes de quedaron juntos unos segundos. Hoy te pidió ayuda con el postre, voy a verte y tus ojos están llorosos.¿Qué ocurre?- Rachel se sentía la peor persona del mundo; toda su vida había estado enamorada de Gar, pero al mismo tiempo se había sentido atraída por Maxie. Él era grande, maduro, diferente. Gar era la mejor persona que había conocido en el planeta. Era obvio a quien de los dos quería más, y ella lo sabía, pero sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle a Gar? "Nada, me besé con tu hermano, el quiso ir mas allá, me acordé de cuando tenía catorce y me negué." Así que en lugar de eso, la pelinegra empezó a llorar.

El la abrazaba, la hacía sentir a salvo. Se sentía bien. Y al recordar que lloraba porque lo había engañado con su hermano sin nisiquiera salir con el la hizo sentir miserable.

-Tranquila, Rach, todo va a estar bien.- ¡Era tan inocente! ¿Qué podía estar bien? Al rato, ella decidió que no podía decirle la verdad a su amigo, porque le rompería el corazón, así que le dijo :- No debí ponerme así, pero extraño demasiado a mi hermana, y ver a Maxie aquí empeoró las cosas- _¡Qué mentira mas estúpida, Rachel-_

-Bueno, Rach, ella estará aquí en unos días.- La consoló él.

-Claro.- Ella sonrió, al ver los intentos de Garfield por alegrarla.- Ahora mejor vamos al sótano, que los chicos ya deben estar pensando cualquier cosa.- Rachel imaginaba que su hermana no había vuelto porque estaba muy ocupada con la universidad. Qué equivocada estaba…

* * *

-SASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó Amy. Tenía naúceas, demasiadas.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Decía desde el baño del súper penhouse que ahora compartían, entre vómito y vómito.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la rubia inocentemente, apareciendo en el baño.-

-¡Preparaste huevo frito para cenar!- Otro vómito.

-¿Y?- La chica parecía no entender un comino.

-¡Y ESTOY EMBARAZADA, IMBÉCIL!-

-Ups…- Recién ahora, la rubia se acordaba de que las futuras mamás no tienen mucha relación con los huevos fritos.- ¡Lo siento tanto, Amy!-

-No te preocupes, debí recordar que tú vives en tu propia burbuja.- Contestó Amy, y la verdad, no había ironía en sus palabras. Sasha vivía en su burbuja y podía ser muy torpe a veces,pero era su mejor amiga desde que eran niñas y la quería como a nadie… Y ahí recordó a otra niña a quien extrañaba horrores.

-Dime, Sasha, la has visto?- Preguntó, incorporándose, cuando los vómitos terminaron. No era necesario decir de quien hablaba.

-Si, viene muy seguido a verme en los recreos. ¡Está preciosa, deberías verla!- Exclamó ella, que también la quería.

-La extraño muchísimo.- Dijo.- No, bueno, a todos.-

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho, Amy? Se pondrá muy celosa cuando sepa que yo me enteré antes que ella.-

-No se lo dije porque es mi hermana, Sasha, y no quiero preocuparla. Ella entenderá cuando se lo explique, es una muchacha muy racional-

-Es cierto, aunque si vuelve a verme, no podré mentirle. De verdad, Amy, te agradecería infinitamente que al menos se lo digas a ella. Puedes decírselo a tus padres luego,pero díselo de una vez. Yo no soportaría mentirle, también es como mi pequeña hermana.-

-De acuerdo, Sasha. Le diré a Rachel que estoy embarazada.-

* * *

-_Sr. Stone, va a ser padre.-_ Esa frase le bailaba por la cabeza, era imposible pensar en otra cosa. ¡Había dejado a Amy embarazada! No se confundan, no es que no la quisiera pero…¿Qué pensarían sus padres? Bueno, estarían contentos de que la madre fuera Amy en lugar de una cazafortunas, pero la edad no les gustaría del todo, aunque tampoco era tan joven. Más que la edad, les molestaría el hecho de que él estaba recién recibido, su novia aún estudiaba y no estaban casados. En ese momento, su celular sonó. Un mensaje de texto. -Estoy en el departamento de amo.- Decía. Sonrió al ver de que se trataba.

La verdad, cuando se había enterado, le había dicho que dejara la universidad en el instante y se fueran a vivir juntos, pero ella se había negado, alegando que debía terminar su carrera para poder trabajar y darle una buena vida a su hijo. En realidad, con las familias que tenían, eso no era necesario; podrían criar a los niños de un país completo con el dinero que tenían sus padres, pero ni Amy ni él pensaban hacer eso. Se iban a hacer responsables por si mismos de su hijo, de todos modos ambos trabajaráin en buenos puestos de las empresas de la familia.

Honestamente, era una cobardía que en su situación abortaran, habiendo tantas chicas que con la mitad de recursos que ellos salían adelante con sus hijos.

-Vamos,_ papi_.- Lo llamó un compañero de casa. Esta noche iban a jugar bolos con "la pandilla", ya que en poco tiempo volvería a casa de sus padres durante las vacaciones de su novia para contar la noticia.

-Cierra la boca, Doug!- Contestó, lanzándole una lata de soda vacía. Douglas Grayson le levantó el dedo indíce con mucha educación, al tiempo que le tiraba otra vez la lata. El tercer integrante de la casa de locos apareció con las llaves del auto, y los amigos se fueron a jugar bolos como si en lugar de ya tener 23 años tuvieran trece.

* * *

-Uno, dos, tres, ¡Cuatro!- Exclamó Victor, desde la batería. Dick lo siguió con la guitarra, Lola estaba con el bajo, Kory tenía un micrófono pero…Faltaban Rachel y Gar, que aparecieron y se colocaron cada uno en su puesto; ella en el órgano eléctrico, él en otra guitarra.

(Autora:Ustedes dirán, What? Y acá vengo yo para explicarles; Garfield, en el sótano de su casa, tenía instrumentos, ya que en la familia, a ambos hermanos les gustaba la música, y a sus amigos también.)

-¿Qué estamos tocando?- Preguntó. Pero pronto comenzó a escuchar cantar a su prima, y no hizo más que seguirla con el intrumento.

_Yeah...Yeah...  
Get Up, Get Out, Move On, Move On, there's no doubt.  
I'm all wrong, your right, it's all the same with you.  
I'm to thin, to fat, you ask why so why, so why, so why, so why.  
On and On and On and On.  
On and On and On and On._

Esa canción era una de las favoritas de Kory. Se sentía libre cantándola, simplemente le encantaba.

Dont want to grow up,  
I want to get out  
Hey take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away, away, away, away, away.

Para Rachel, la canción iba muy bien con su situación con Maxie; él le decía que hacer y ella cumplía, aunque ni siquiera lo hiciera con gusto. Cumplía porque era una maldita idiota.

_Round and Round, here we go again.  
Same old stuff, same old end  
turn my head and i turn back again.  
Same old stuff, never ends.  
Do this do that, can't deal can't deal with taht  
i tune in, tune out, i've heard it all before.  
Hello, good bye, never asking me why, good bye good bye good bye_

Dick miraba maravillado como su pelirroja se ponía agresiva en el micrófono. Amaba verla cantar, sacudir la cabeza para todos lados, hacerse la coqueta. Le fascinaba.

_On and On and On and On  
On and On and On and On  
Dont want to grow up,  
I want to get out  
Hey! take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away, away, away, away, away._

Después de un solo de guitarra, repitieron el coro dos veces más, vino otra parte de la canción y terminaron.

Parecían una banda de verdad, aunque no eran mas que seis amigos que pasaban el rato. La pelirroja tenía un talento nato, Victor parecía un baterista de verdad con sus fuertes brazos,Rachel hacía magia con ese órgano (aunque algunas canciones, por eso estaba en los coros también), y las guitarras se completementaban a la perfección. Lola sabía hacerse un lugar con el bajo, que manejaba de maravillas. Se turnaban para hacer los coros, y en algunas canciones Kory pasaba a la guitarra para que otro cantara. Esto observaba Maxie, mirándolos desde un rincón en donde pasaba desapercibido.

Una vez que la canción terminó, los chicos comenzaron a hacer algunas observaciones:

Kory: (apenada) Lo siento! Desafiné.

Dick: Tonterías, parecías un ángel- Ambos se sonrojan.- Para ser una canción tan enérgica.- Agregó.

Lola: Me perdí un poco en el estribillo.

Gar: No se notó.- Acotó, dejando la guitarra en su lugar.

Victor: Buenos coros, Rach.

Rachel: Gracias.

Lola: Chicos! Nos estábamos olvidando.

Victor: Momento Kodak?- Dick y Kory carraspean nerviosos.

Rachel: Oh, es cierto!

Gar: Chicos, posen con los instrumentos.- Dijo.- Voy por mi celular.

Ya se, no tienen idea de lo que están hablando. Bueno, no se si recuerdan, pero Dick y Kory fingen que están juntos, y para eso, cada vez que van juntos al mismo lugar, sus amigos les toman fotos para tenerlas cerca de Felicity y Katherine, para que de verdad crean que hay algo más que amistad entre ellos. Tienen fotos en la heladería, en el cine, en el parque… En fin, en todo lugar en donde digan que van a ir,se toman fotografías románticas.

-Tómala por la cintura, Dick.- Dijo Rachel.

-Sostén el micrófono y míralo a los ojos, Kory.-

Lo que los chicos no sabían, era que Maxie seguía mirándolos, y las fotos le generaron sospecha.

-¿Qué hacen, chicos?- Dijo, apareciendo. Al instante, los fotografiados se separaron.

-Practicamos un poco.- Contestó Garfield, discimulando.

-¿Qué? ¿Música o fotografía?- Dijo Max.- ¿No me digas que Kory quiere ser modelo? Lo lamento, cielo, pero eres mi prima y no puedo exponerte al mundo de esa manera.-

-Cállate, idiota!- Dijo la pelirroja dándole un codazo.- No quiero ser modelo, y además, ya he modelado con anterioridad.- Y no mentía, había modelado en ocasiones. (Recuerden que es hija de famosos empresarios, y al igual que sus amigos, tienen ciertos privilegios; invitaciones a eventos, ofertas laborales como esa… Y a Kory no le había parecido una mala idea moldelar en el verano)

-¿Y entonces para qué las fotos?-

-Eres un celoso, Maxie Logan!- Exclamó molesta.- Garfield y tú me volverán loca algún día!

-Ya, princesa. Por qué no ensayan otro rato, así puedo verlos "en acción"? Les tengo una interesante propuesta.- La última frase fue extraña, más los seis adolescentes tomaron los instrumentos y empezaron con una canción.

* * *

Maxie estaba maravillado, esos niños que había visto en pañales tenían talento! Y su amigo necesitaba ayuda urgente. Esperaba que no le fallen.

_Flashback_

_-Estoy arruinado, Max, arruinado!- Exclamaba un joven de 22 años en un café._

_-Por qué lo dices, Eddie?- Preguntó el ojiverde, mirando preocupado a su amigo._

_-Tu sabes que trabajo en una revista para adolescentes, verdad?-_

_-Si, y una muy popular.-_

_-Bueno, pues me pidieron que consiguiera una banda para el evento más importante del semestre. Yo les dije que lo haría, porque conocía cinco bandas que me habían rogado el puesto…- _

_-Y qué ocurrió?-_

_-Una de las bandas se separó. La otra, ya estaba ocupada.- Mezcló efusivamente su bebida._

_-Te quedan tres bandas.- Le señaló._

_-Hay dos que no me interesan, no son lo que estoy buscando.-_

_-Y qué estás buscando?-_

_-Una banda con energía, que no necesariamente cante sus propias canciones, que sea Amateur(porque esa es la idea de la revista, traer lo nuevo) y que esté libre dentro de siete semanas.- Enumeró. Parecía desesperado._

_-Te falta bastante tiempo, y además queda una banda, qué pasó con ellos?-_

_-Pues ellos fueron mi primera opción, eran increíbles. Pero me cancelaron.-_

_-Qué? Eso es estúpido! Semejante oportunidad…!- Exclamó Maxie dando un sorbo a su bebida._

_-Pues claro que lo es!-_

_-Y no puedes conseguir otra banda? Por aquí hay millones que morirían por hacerlo!-_

_-Pues mi trabajo me tiene demasiado ocupado como para encargarme de buscar una banda.-_

_-Pero no es parte de tu trabajo hallarla?-_

_-Mi jefe creyó que ya la tenía! Me dijo que sólo los hiciera confirmar y punto, me mandó un montón de papeleo que tengo que revisar, y también tengo que hacer llegar las invitaciones a quinientas personas!- El pobre chico parecía abatido._

_-Y quieres que te ayude, verdad?-_

_-Bueno, la vedad es que si. Tú tienes talento para encontrar este tipo de personas, y tienes muchos contactos. Podrías venir al evento si quieres, y te daría pases para la súper fiesta que se organiza después."-_

_-Veré que puedo hacer.- Accedió con una sonrisa.- Aunque estaré muy ocupado en estos días, intentaré conseguirte algo._

_-Gracias!- El muchacho parecía aliviado.-Le pedí ayuda a Sasha, pero está trabajando en Cuttie y no tiene tiempo. Me prometió que buscaría, de todos modos.- Agrego._

_-De seguro tu hermana conseguirá a alguien…Un minuto, está trabajando en Cuttie?- Maxie se extrañó de que la hermana de su amigo trabajara en el colegio en el que los tres habían asistido._

_-Si, de recepcionista. Este semestre no quiere estudiar, retomarálas clases el próximo año.-_

_-Entonces vamos a vernos bastante seguido. Voy a trabajar como profesor allá.- Comentó Maxie._

_Fin Flashback._

De eso habían pasado dos semanas, por lo tanto, faltaban cinco semanas para el famoso evento.

Mientras recordaba, los chicos terminaron la canción. Los aplaudió, y no le faltaron razones.

-Ahora…- Dijo Gar.- A qué te referías con propuesta?-

-Vengan, siéntense.- Los llamó Maxie. Se sentaron en un sofá viejo, mientras Victor sacaba unas bebidas de la mini heladera.- Hablemos de negocios. – Dijo. Los seis menores de edad abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Explícate, Max.- Pidió Lola.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes son estupendos.- Simplemente contestó.- Y tengo un amigo que necesita su ayuda.

-Qué amigo?-Preguntó Kory.

-Eddie Pierce, lo recuerdas?-

-El hermano de Sasha, verdad?- Dijo Rachel. Cómo no recordar ese apellido! Sasha había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana Amy desde que tenía memoria, y la quería como si también fuera su hermana.-

-Muy inteligente, Rachel.- Asintió Maxie. Ella lo miró mal, detalle que nadie (por suerte para ella) percibió.

-Y qué quiere ese tal Eddie?- Preguntó Victor.

-Bueno, el trabaja en una importante revista. Esta revista tiene algo especial; se encargan de informar sobre lo nuevo.

-Hablas de la revista Last Buzz?- Dijo Kory.- ¡Es genial!-

-Ya lo creo que sí.- Le dio la razón. – Pero ahora escuchen; la revista dará un importante evento dentro de cinco semanas. Puedo conseguirles entradas para el evento, y podrán ir a la fiesta luego.

-A cambio de?- Preguntó Dick, que lo conocía bastante como para saber que no sería gratis.

-Que sean la banda que toque en el evento.-

-QUÉ?!- Exclamó Victor.

-Nisiquiera somos una banda!- Agregó Rachel.

-Pero son muy buenos, nena, y son perfectos para Last Buzz; una banda nueva, proveniente de Jump City, con hijos de importante gente de negocios…- Kory estaba en shock.- Qué me dicen?-

-QUÉ ES LO MEJOR QUE HE OÍDO EN MI VIDA!- Exclamó cuando pudo hablar la cantante del grupo.- TOCAREMOS PARA LAST BUZZ!

-Aún no lo hemos decidido, Kory.- Le dijo Dick.

-Por favor, es una oportunidad única!- Dijo Lola, igual de alegre.

-No tenemos experiencia, Lo.- Dijo Rachel.

-SI QUISIERAN EXPERIENCIA, LLAMARÍAN A UNA BANDA DE ABUELOS!- Contestó Kory.- Nadie ve lo increíble que es esto?-

-YO SI!- Dijo Gar, hablando por primera vez. Él, junto a su prima y a Lola, comenzaron a saltar encima del sofá, a los gritos y más felices que un niño en navidad.

-No deberíamos al menos pensarlo?- Sugirió Vic.

-Piensa tú, yo me apunto!- Dijo Lola entre salto y salto.

-Chicos, me están llamando ahora.-Dijo Maxie Logan tomando el celular. Decídanse y luego me dicen.- Dijo antes de decir _"Hola, preciosa", _a lo que nadie le prestó atención. Nadie menos Rachel.

-Saben…creo que deberíamos hacerlo y ya.- Dijo Dick, luego de una larga charla.- Muchas bandas quieren hacerlo, y llevamos mucho tiempo de práctica… Por qué no?-

-Tú ya sabes que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- Dijo Kory.

Victor asintió.- Sería muy interesante.-

-Interesante? Sería la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas!- Exclamó Lola.

Garfield dijo.- Cuentan conmigo…Tú que dices, Rachel?- Ella seguía pensando con quien rayos hablaría Maxie por celular a esas horas de la noche, aunque dijo-

Si, claro, como sea.-

-Necesitamos un nombre.- Comentó Vic.

-¿Seis idiotas?- Sugirió Gar.

-Pretty in Pink?- Dijo Kory.

-Pretty in Punk, a lo sumo.- La corrigió Rachel, que no pensaba tener un nombre relacionado con el color rosa.

-No me gusta ninguno de los tres.- Confesó Lola.- Qué tal algo más…? No se, pero ninguno me gusta.- Dick no estaba prestando atención, había encontrado un libro viejo en donde Garfield dibujaba cuando era pequeño. Un dibujo en especial le llamó la atención; eran ellos seis vestidos como superhéroes, y arriba decía, en muchos colores, _"Teen Titans"_

-Chicos, vengan a ver- Dijo sin despegar la vista del dibujo, al rato de debatir.- Creo que ya tenemos un nombre.- Sus amigos lo siguieron y, al ver de lo que hablaba, no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

-Por Teen Titans!- Dijo Garfield, repartiéndoles sodas a sus amigos para que brindaran.

-¡Por Teen Titans!- Respondieron los otros cinco.

-Kory, nena, ven acá!- La llamó su madre. –Tu hermana acaba de llamar, el otro fin de semana vendrá a casa!- Agregó eufórica.

La ojiverde tuvo otra razón para ser feliz esa noche; su hermana, a quien extrañaba muchísimo, volvería desde Londres.

* * *

**¿Cuándo dirá Amy la verdad a Rachel?**

**¿Cómo lo tomará ella?**

**¿Con quién hablaba Maxie?**

**¿Se enterará Garfield de lo que pasa entre Rachel y su hermano?**

Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, siempre y cuando me dejen su REVIEW.

**Adelantos de los próximos dos capítulos**: Faltan dos días para la fiesta de Ashley, ¿qué pasará?mmmm. Y dentro de nueve días exactos vuelve la hermana de Kory, pero al parecer no serán unas vacaciones comunes y corrientes. Menos cuando le sugiere el "fin de semana de chicas", que, dicho sea de paso, también va a tener que sufrir Rachel.

Ahora, se despide su fiel servidora.


End file.
